Mother's Instinct, Sisters' Love
by CullenGirlMx
Summary: Caring for a 5 year old girl, going to college and romance are not the best combination...Experiences help you grow as a person and there're some things you can change, but mother's love is unconditional regardless of who comes from.AH.Canon.M to be sure
1. Until Now

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. ****Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy and Tommy are OC and belong to me. :D**

Welcome everyone! Please, read the A/N at the end. I hope you like my very first chapter.

More information about this story is posted on my profile.

_**A/N **__**#2: A huge thank you to Cara G who offered to be the beta reader of this story. She did a wonderful job! **_

_**In hopes of leaving as much as possible like the original Chapter, I won't eliminate the A/N in the end, so ignore the "I'm looking for a beta" part because I already found one. (Unless you want to be a beta too, of course).**_

* * *

"Please, get in the shower, please!" I pleaded.

"But I don't want to, there are spiders... huge spiders in the bathroom!" she answered.

"There aren't any spiders, I already checked. Please, Katy, I have a test to study for and you have to take a shower, if not, I won't make it to the School on time tomorrow!" this was the third day in a row that I had to plead Katy to take her shower. It's hard to make her understand, but I have to do it, she's like my daughter, and well, it's not like she has any other family than me… at least not anymore.

Her name is Katherine and she's my little sister, my little girl. I was an only daughter, until 5 years ago. Imagine my surprise when my mom told me she was pregnant! I was only 16 years old. I used to be the spoiled little girl, but when she was born, she became my whole world, and from _that_ day, I decided I'd be everything she needed, a sister, a best friend, a mother…

A mother, that's what she needs the most, someone who cares for her, someone who talks to her, someone being here for her every step on the way, and someone who helps her how to make things right, although not even I can do some things right, but I try my best. For her.

"Belly?" a little voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah! What happened, Katy?" I tried to concentrate in the little person standing in front of me.

She giggled "didn't you hear me, belly? I want you to help me in the shower. Like when I was a baby. Please?" she pouted and I internally laughed, she's five years old and thinks about herself like a grown girl. I sighed, because it feels like yesterday when I was feeding her with a bottle of milk.

"Of course I'll help you Katy, now come on, let's get you cleaned up!" it doesn't matter how much longer it takes, I would never say no to her… okay, there're a few exceptions.

After the shower I tucked her in bed, and went to study until I slept all over my books, I think, because the next thing I remember is waking up to an annoying sound I recognized as my phone's alarm.

_Ugh, I feel so tired… Thank God it's is Friday!_

I got off my bed and went to shower, changed into my clothes for the day, woke my little girl up, changed her into her uniform and combed her hair. Then, we went to the kitchen, where I made breakfast for both of us.

"You doing pancakes belly?" she asked with a sleepy voice, absolutely not a morning person. _Just like me._

"Yup, I pinky promised, didn't I?" I asked her and smiled. She really loves pancakes. _Just like my mom did._

"Yay!" she said now excited and bouncing in the chair.

After breakfast, it was time to drop her at Ang's home.

Angela is a 25 years old, single mother with a wonderful six years old kid. Christopher Thomas, a.k.a. Tommy.

Angie is kind of Katy's baby sitter. Actually she's more than that. Katy likes to call her "auntie Angie". She's been here for us since we moved to Seattle, three years ago, I feel like she's my family. I wish she was.

Since I go to college at 8 am, and Tommy and Katy are in the same school, Angie leaves them at kindergarten at 9 o'clock and then, she takes care of them until I get home.

"Katy, please be good at school and with Auntie Angie, okay?" I said to my little girl. My sunshine.

"Yup Belly, I promise" she said and yawned, I kissed her goodbye and turned to look at Angela.

"Thank you so much Ang, for everything" I said to my best friend.

"Don't worry bells, it's my pleasure to take care of this little princess" she smiled and took Katy in her arms. I turned around and headed to my car, started the engine and drove to school where a psychology test was waiting for me. I chose the University of Washington because it was the nearest college from Forks, and at that time, my father got a new charge here in Seattle. No one ever thought that after that news, everything would change so suddenly.

I got to my biology class and to my surprise, _and relief_, anyone was talking about me, that's very strange because since I got to this college, everyone is always chatting about "the weird and lonely Isabella Swan"… I guess there's a new gossip.

Anyway, I couldn't care the less. I've never worried and I never will.

Then I lifted my head and found someone sitting next to my place, when he looked up, I met a pair of green eyes, the most beautiful color I've ever seen in my life.

This guy is really handsome, where did he come from? I don't know, I think he popped out of a Men's Health magazine because I don't remember seeing him around here before.

_Earth to Bella! You're drooling!_

"Are you sitting here?" he asked referring to the vacant seat next to him and giving me a little smile.

"Uh, y-yes, that's where I sit" I said, feeling like a stupid for not being able to speak properly and I began to feel my cheeks a little warm. _Congratulations! Obvious like always Bella…_

He gave a crocked smile and said "take the seat then", making space for me to pass by. "Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen." Uh, I see. He should be new at school; I think he's the one everybody is talking about.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you too" I said as confident as I could.

"Oh! So, you're Bella Swan, huh?" he said. Does he know me?

"Yes, that's what I said, did we know from somewhere?" I asked. This made me curious because I don't remember seeing this man ever.

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry, it's just…" he began but didn't finish the sentence because Mr. Whitlock began talking, I didn't even noticed he was in the classroom.

The class flew by and I didn't pay attention to anything, because of this man beside me. He made my curiosity grow, I never worried about what people say about me, but there's something about him that makes me want to know what's what he's been told. Nothing good I suppose, anyone knows me and probably, it was all lies.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella, but I have to go, we just moved here and there're lots of boxes waiting to be unpacked" he told me but it sounded more like an apology.

"Um, yeah, I guess I'll see you next class" I answered but my mind was not in the classroom anymore, it was miles away.

"Bye, Have a nice weekend" he smiled and turned to the door.

"Sure. You too" I mumbled but he was already gone.

I packed my things in my bag and headed to my psychology class, the test was not that complicated but I spent half of the class trying to concentrate. _This distraction is sponsored by Edward Cullen ladies and gentlemen!_

After finishing the test I went the parking lot and into my car, I drove home thinking about Edward all the way back, in fact I think I ignored like two or three stop signs, but thankfully I made it to home in one piece.

I entered home and Katy received me with a hug and a kiss "Belly you're home!"

"Yes I am, do you know what does that mean?" I said getting on my knees to be at her level.

"Cooking time!" she answered (actually screamed) with a huge smile. I wish I had her energy. I don't think there had ever existed a girl as hyper as Katy. And if there was, I definitely needed to ask her mother how she managed to keep up with her.

"All right young girl. Now go clean your hands, so you can help me to cook" I said and with that she ran to the sink.

"Well, it's time for me to leave" Angela said smiled with Tommy by her hand.

"You can stay if you want Angela, I can cook dinner for all of us" I tried to convince her to stay but as always, she had work to do.

"I wish I could but I have some mails to send and there are some things that need to be arranged at home" she answered.

"I'm sorry I have to distract you from your things Ang." I apologized

"There's no problem at all Bells, you know it. I try to help you as much as I can" she winked

"I know, thank you so much for it" I said and hugged her.

"Hey, stop tanking me and begin to cook, Katy should be starving" she laughed and went home, closing the door behind her.

Just as she said that, Katy's stomach growled and she told me she's hungry. I began to make some noodle soup, her favorite, and fried chicken, my favorite. That's it, fast and easy.

She helped me breading the chicken while I made everything else. After dinner we decided to watch a movie in my room, we picked Disney's 'up', _our favorite_. It's so funny and yet entertaining but I guess we were very tired because in about 30 minutes she was fast asleep and 10 minutes later, I think, I fell asleep.

As always happens, when your dream is in the most exciting part, you have to wake...

"Belly… Belly, wake up" I heard Katy say. I opened my eyes quickly and saw her bouncing beside me on the bed.

"What is it, Katy?" I asked with a raspy voice.

"I have to pee and it's very dark outside" she answered.

I got up and turned on the light of my room, she went to the bathroom and I went downstairs to turn on the doorway lights.

When I was back in my room, Katy was sitting in bed and was watching at me with a curious look in her face. I was expecting anything except the question she shot at me. "Who's Edward, Belly?" I looked at her with surprised eyes but changed it as quick as I could and tried to hide my emotions.

"Edward? Who told you about Edward, Katy?"

"You named him when you were sleeping" she smiled excitedly, "is he your boyfriend?" her questions made flutters in my stomach. My boyfriend… He's handsome I can't deny it, and looks like he's a nice guy, but I have priorities in my life.

"What? No! Course not Katy, I have no boyfriend" I tried to explain, but she didn't give up.

"But you said 'Edward… please, don't go'" she answered repeating the last part with a funny tone. I think she was trying to sound like me.

"No Katy, it was just a dream…" I sighed "it was a dream and you can't repeat it to anybody, okay?" I looked in her eyes.

"Okay" she said defeated.

After dinner and two hours of playing with her 'PLAY-DOH Magic Ice Cream Swirl Shoppe' we agreed going to the park the next day and buy some _real_ ice cream.

Later that night I spent, I don't know how much time, thinking about how Edward made me feel, it wasn't something romantic. He looked nice and friendly, something inside my head told me I could trust him but I just don't know why. I just met him today, for crying out loud!

He made me see things different. He was now present in my thoughts and something about him made me wonder that maybe, not every new person is trying to change, hurt or judge me.

There's something in him I can't explain. Something I never knew I could feel… Until now.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I know, I know, I h**__**ave several grammatical errors…**_

_**If you have not read my profile, then did not know I'm from Mexico and my native language is not English but Spanish. **__**So, now you may ask: then why not write a story in Spanish and you avoid problems? See, I speak English for a few years and I think that my spelling is not that bad, but I have difficulty with some grammar and general expressions used in the U.S.**_

_**I need a beta reade**__**r to help me with the problems I mentioned before, if anyone is interested in supporting me, you are invited to send me a PM or contact with me through a review.**_

_**And speaking of reviews ... please review! (:**_

_**A**__**ll comments are welcome. But, please keep in mind that I do this because I like it, not because I receive some benefit from it (besides my personal satisfaction and your considerable support). ;D**_

_**Thank you all for your comments. Tell me what you think ... I'm very nervous!**_

_**Also take note that characters can be a little out of context, it is **__**necessary; otherwise the story could not develop the way it is intended.**_


	2. What They Say

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy and Tommy are OC and belong to me. :D**

_**I have no words to thank every one of you for your reviews and for adding this story to favorites, I don't know what I was expecting about the first chapter but definitely did not expect such wonderful response achieved. Thank you so much, you don't have idea of what that means for me!**_

_**I'm sorry it took too long to update but there were some troubles while trying to add a new chapter :( Thankfully, I found a solution. **_

_**I don't know how often I'll update, but it's gonna be once a week. It depends of how fast I finish correcting the chapter.**_

_**This chapter was beta'd by Cara G, Thanks for her help, support and suggestions. **_

* * *

**EPOV**

New school, new city, new home and new people…

A month ago, my dad was promoted to the post of surgeon in the Northwest Hospital in Seattle. That's why we're here.

I'm so glad and proud of him; he's my role model and the best father anyone could ask for.

The other reason that I'm happy for is because in my new University, after I finish my pre-medics, I can apply for the Medical School. Thanks to my dad's work, my family will be together in the same city as me, especially my mother, who is always worrying about us. I think that's how every mother behaves with her children, right? They're always so protective about them.

I'm 21 and in my last year of pre-medics; my goal is to get a major in pediatrics. Alice is my twin sister; she's studying Fashion Merchandising. What a surprise, isn't it? And my older brother, Emmett, is 23 years old and has a major in Law, Societies, and Justice.

Changing home it's not exactly the most enjoyable thing to do in the midst of a semester, in the middle of the week and definitely not in the midst of siblings like mine. Don't misunderstand me. I love each one of them but, when it comes to choose the 'essential belongings', they don't really have the idea of what the word _essential _means_._

Alice was trying to bring all her things that she had in her wardrobe: her whole perfume's collection, designer shoes, tons of makeup sets, fashion purses and all those things you can find in a hair salon. She accomplished it. Now, guess who had to carry each and every box inside the house and upstairs to her room… it wasn't that hard to guess was it? Yeah, me! Because a lady shouldn't lift heavy things: especially no one who is as small as she is. Her words, not mine.

Emmett, being a game's lover, insisted on bringing the pool table, the Wii and the Xbox along with the PlayStation to play Guitar Hero, Band Hero and so on… Oh, but let's not forget the plasma screen of the living room to watch NFL and NBA's games.

My mom just brought the basics: kitchen items, her favorite clothes, pictures, home videos and designing projects for this new house.

Dad is the one brought the fewest things: his clothes, his laptop and medical stuff. I suppose he can buy anything else he needs in this city.

I only brought my CD's collection, some books, and the most important belonging of mine- the piano. I bought it because it helps me to distress and relax no matter what the situation. Music's always has been the best way to put my thoughts in order and express my feelings.

Three weeks ago, we all came to Seattle for a few days to find a house to live and Emmett met a girl, they exchanged their numbers and since that day, they haven't lost contact with each other. From things he has told us, her name is Rosalie Hale and she just got a major in Early Childhood and Family Studies. He told us she has a younger brother called Jasper and he's my and Alice's age. I really hope we get along well, because if we take into account the way Emmett talks about Rosalie, I can tell he's really serious about her.

"Edward, are you helping me out or what?" Alice entered, where I was sitting and drinking a soda in the kitchen.

"I'll help you, but believe me, your _fashionable things _(air quotes) are not exactly little and light to carry upstairs" I answered.

"Hey! Those are important things, at least for me" she murmured the last part.

"I know, this is just so much for me. I'm happy about dad and all, but we're leaving behind so many memories and people and… it's kind of scary to begin all over again. Don't you think so?" I tried to explain her.

"Yeah, it's a lot to handle and I'm not talking about my things" she said "But you know? You won't have any problems to fit in the school, you're a nice, smart, pretty person and... hey, you're smart huh! That has to count for something" then giggled and winked at me.

"Al, don't say I'm pretty, that sounds weird" I protested.

"Well brother, that's not what the girls in Forks said" she smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

"Please Mary Alice, don't begin with this again"

"Ugh, don't call me that way! It makes me feel like those girls in the soap operas, besides: as much as it cost me to accept it, you're handsome and…" I interrupted before she could finish.

"Okay, this conversation is over. I don't need you to boost my ego just because we're in a new place"

"I know you don't need it, but it's true and trust me, I have a good feeling about this change. Like it'll be helpful for all of us" She said with a big smile

I laughed a little "Now I know why your belongings are so heavy Al. Why didn't you tell me you brought the crystal ball with you?"

"Dumb ass! You know I'm almost never wrong" she whined and slapped me in the arm.

"C'mon, I was joking" I smiled at her "sorry if I made you feel bad"

"Apology accepted, but now you have to carry everything else inside my room-to-be"

"I'm afraid I'll have to. Let's continue it then" I got up and followed her to the empty living room. Well, empty except for the tons of boxes littered on the floor.

I suppose we have the rest of the week to finish. Since we arrived home on Tuesday and we're supposed to go school on Monday, we have time to unpack and settle everything. I wish I wouldn't lose so many classes. I'll figure something out.

Today is Thursday and I can't stand one more day of just unpacking, I need to see other people, it seems like weeks since I went out!

I decided tomorrow I'll go to school. This is gonna sound like a nerd's thought but, between being bored at school and being bored at home, I prefer the first option. Of course Alice doesn't think the same.

Alice and my mom will begin decorating the house, every single room is going to be furnished and enhanced as they say. I'm sure they'll survive without me. Anyway, Emmett will be here to help them move around whatever they need.

Besides, it's not like I could do something or they will let me do something, that's why I'm not staying. The boxes are already in each room, so tomorrow when I get back from school, I will be able to settle everything on its place. Mom and Alice insisted me to stay at home and unpack the boxes but I convinced them I'd unpack everything as soon as school finishes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Six o'clock and my phone went off. I dragged off my bed, went to shower and got ready for school. Being the new guy makes me feel a little self-conscious; my first class is biology and is a good thing because it's one of my favorite subjects.

I made myself a sandwich and had a glass of orange juice for breakfast, something simple and fast because I don't want my mom and siblings to wake up just yet. I know they'll have an exhausting morning, and my dad will be home at 8 from his night shift at the hospital.

I took the set of my keys, got inside my Volvo and drove to school. I was early and decided to stay inside my car waiting for more people to arrive, but after ten minutes of classical music I almost fell asleep, therefore I got out of the car and went to my class.

There were some people looking and probably talking about me too, but I ignored them and took a seat that was near the window, I looked outside and then turned my head around to glance at the classroom but there was someone in the gangway besides the table.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley!" greeted me a girl standing right next to me, she smiled and said in a way-too-friendly tone. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked and tried -but terribly failed- to make a sexy pose.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Edward Cullen. And no, I doubt we've met before, because I just got transferred." I answered trying to be as polite as I could.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Edward. Do you want to sit with me?" _Hell no!_

"Um thanks, but I think I'm staying here. I like the view outside" I explained, luckily my mother taught me how to be a gentleman, other way I would have said exactly what I thought.

"I wouldn't do so" she said but it was barely audible.

"What?" I said.

"Oh nothing, it's just you wouldn't want to sit here, it's where a girl sits who's not very sociable and neither has a good reputation" she said in a disgusted tone.

"And you think just because of your prejudices, and because she doesn't like being around of some kind of people, that I won't sit with her?"

"They're not prejudices as you say, and I'm not the only one who thinks it, everyone does. She's not just antisocial, you know? She's a bitch!" she answered like if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"A lady shouldn't express that way about another woman, you know?" I imitated her tone, only mine was more irritated. No one deserves to be treated like that, regardless of who they're talking about.

"Oh, but she is, the whole school knows about it. I'm surprised that you haven't already heard or know anything about her, but since you're new at school that explains it all" The whole school? She's got to be kidding. This school is too big for all to gossip about a single person. What makes this girl really that important to everyone?

"I haven't heard about her because I don't waste my time on gossip, and I don't care who this girl you're talking about is" I'm growing tired of talking with this Jessica.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella. That's ridiculous, why don't you want be called by your name?" She answered regardless I said I didn't care. Is she going to shut up anytime soon?

"Well, like you said it yourself: I don't know anything about this girl. And why is this topic that important?" I asked with my best annoyed voice and rolled my eyes, but she wasn't looking. It didn't surprise me when she continued talking.

"Well, let's see… She's studying to be a psychologist. She is 21, has a 5 year old daughter, and keeps her hidden in her house most of the time. Nobody knows her family and as I said, she's always… so alone. And weird. Just think about it, she got pregnant at 16, which has to be the most stupid thing! Then, she enjoys turning the boys down just because apparently nobody here is good enough for her. That can't be a good behavior for a normal person, can it?"

"It depends of what you believe as normal. And talking about other people behind their back is barely considered normal" I said doing my best effort to shut this girl once and for all. In moments like this, is when I wish some people had a turn off button, then, everything would be easier.

"Whatever" she murmured surely bothered, then turned around and went to sit. _FINALLY!_

I can't believe this Jessica girl really thought about telling me all that, probably only lies about a poor girl so she would get me to change my seat.

I looked down at the table and thought about this Isabella Swan, who probably is the talk of the whole class and it's more likely that she does not know. The time passed and I heard footsteps coming in my direction I thought it was my teacher, and when I lifted my head up, saw a lovely girl looking at me. Just one look at her told me she's the complete opposite to Jessica and I refuse to believe what she said.

She looked like she was dazzled by something. I had to ask her if she was sitting here and smiled at her trying to be friendly. _Don't fool yourself Cullen; you're trying to be more than friendly! _Okay, I accept it, maybe someday this girl and I could become more than friends… maybe?

When she finally answered, a light blush spread over her cheeks and made her look wonderful, I couldn't help a smile and then she sat besides me. I introduced myself and when she told me her name, I realized she was that mysterious girl I heard about only a moment ago.

Maybe I said it too loud because she asked if we'd met before and when I was going to answer, the teacher, who I didn't know was in the classroom, interrupted me. Really, I have no idea of what exactly I was gonna tell the girl, because it's not like you could say: _'No, we didn't know each other, but I heard something from a classmate. Actually, she told me about some aspects of your life that are very interesting. But don't worry, I don't believe it' _That's definitely not the best talk for a first meeting.

As soon as the teacher left the classroom I found myself saying goodbye to Bella with the excuse of going home. First, because I didn't want to be the one to tell her about what people talks behind her back, and second because I still need to find the next classroom.

Obviously I'm lying about going home because I have a class left.

The only hope I have, is we don't have the next subject together. I won't have any more excuses to save me from an explanation. Even though I doubt we coincide in classroom since my next class is for medics' students only, and from what Jessica said, Bella's studying Psychology. I don't even know if I can trust her about it.

Much to my relief, she wasn't there.

After school I went directly home. By that time, Alice and my mom had already finished decorating two of the rooms, Alice's and mine. I began setting my things up on their places while mom and my sister continued with the work in the other rooms. I have to admit they did a great job because my bedroom looked a hundred times better and felt more like mine.

Night came in a flash and I went to bed early after talking with my mom about school, it's been an exhausting week and I was more than willing to sleep all night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon and my empty stomach growled with anticipation to the delicious breakfast I'm sure my mom was cooking. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I went downstairs and joined the whole family in the dining room where they were already eating. My dad's looking tired. Sure enough he had just gotten home from work.

"Edward, honey, we'll need Emmett and your help later today. Yesterday we did it with your brother alone, but this time there is more furniture to move and the other way it'll take us a lot of time" my mom said while we were putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Of course mom, just let me know when you finish painting and decorating the windows, so we can move everything inside the living room" I answered. How do you say no to your mom?

"Thank you Edward" she said, kissed my forehead and went to talk with Alice about colors, styles and themes to continue decorating the next rooms.

When mom and Alice finished Emmett's bedroom, they began to decorate the living room, but as soon as we were furnishing it, we realized there was no room on the floor for the plasma. After an hour of discussing, we all decided we needed to buy a TV wall bracket, so Emmett and I offered to go buy it. After that, we decided we could pick up some pizza on our way back home.

In the store, we spent a lot of time trying to choose which one to buy and finally we opted for a silver one that was displayable.

We called and ordered the food. It was hard to find an available space to park because in front of the restaurant there was a playground, it was full of couples and there were lots of kids, we went inside the restaurant to pay for the pizza.

Walking to the car, I turned my head to look at the parents caring for their children and saw a face I recognized so well, despite I've only seen her once.

Bella.

She was sitting in a bench with a pretty little girl besides her; they both were eating ice cream and were laughing so carefree. The sight was very cute, and I wished I could take a picture because of the way they looked together.

Suddenly everything fell into place: the child, Bella's child, and then came to my mind everything I heard about Bella from Jessica's mouth. If the daughter's part is true, what else is truth? I don't know and I don't care about anything else, right now I'm just concentrated on that beautiful smile of Bella.

"You shouldn't look at that girl that way Ed, you'll wear her… And smiling like a dork isn't going to help that much either" I heard the booming voice and laughter of my brother.

I turned my head to look at him and answered "Don't be ridiculous Emmett; she's a girl I met yesterday at school!" Was I smiling? I didn't realize. Great, now Emmett won't let it go.

"So, she's a friend?" he asked raising an eyebrow along with a smirk "I think you like her, bro" he said and got into the car.

Then, I opened the passenger's door and got inside too "I just met her yesterday, and well we're not friends yet, just classmates" He passed me the boxes of pizza and I accommodated them in the backseat of the jeep.

"You're not friends _yet_? That means you want to. Good, she's beautiful, by the way" he said very serious.

"Emmett…" I said in a warning tone.

"It's okay bro, you know I only have eyes for one girl and that girl is my Rosie" he answered smiling.

"I know Emmett. It's just that this girl is not very respected among the guys in the classroom and I feel like I need to protect her. I don't know why"

"Don't fool yourself, even I know why you do, Eddie boy!" he said and then began laughing. He knows I hate being called nicknames.

"Emmett, stop it!" I punched him hard in the arm and then he turned the engine on.

We passed thru the downtown stores and then the houses but I was thinking about Bella. Having a daughter is not a problem to anyone. The problem is that, if what everyone says is true, then that means she's ashamed of her own daughter. But… why?

I can remember clearly Jessica's words_ "A girl who's not very sociable and neither has a good reputation "_it's hard to believe Bella could be that kind of girl. Either way, you know what they say… 'Don't judge a book by its cover' and that's exactly what I'll do. I have to meet and judge Bella by myself because it's not possible that everything the classmates say is true, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. It won't be easy but I need to find out. I WILL find out.

* * *

_**This time I did the best I could with my grammar but thanks to Cara, everything seems better.**_

_**There was an anonymous review of someone asking me what part of Mexico I'm from but there was no way to answer, so I'm answering here: I'm from La Paz, Baja California Sur. For those who don't know where it is, I'm just one and a half hour away from Los Cabos. **_

_**There were other reviews asking me a lot of things, I promise, every question will have an answer, you'll just have to wait for a few more chapters before everything is known. **_

_**I don't really know how the Washington University works but let's remember this is fictional.(if you know about it please let me know) ;)**_

_**Please, review I want to know what you think, I really hope you liked it! :D**_

_**Tell me if you liked EPOV or if it was so bad that I shouldn't do it again :/ I tried to explain everything he knows, that's why there's more explaining than talking, I'm sure next chapters won't be the same.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_


	3. Everything's Changing

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. ****Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy and Tommy are OC and belong to me. :D**

I owe an apology to every one of you, but believe me when I say I did the best I could to finish the chapter soon.

4,692 words written in two days is a lot, at least for me and my english (or lacking thereof).

I have a really good excuse for the delay of this chapter and is at the bottom of this page. If you want to know why this bad author didn't updated when she said so, please read the A/N at the end.

_**Thank you so much to Cara G who's been helping me with the grammar as my beta reader... **_

* * *

**BPOV**

Katy and I woke in my bed the next morning. I guess she came to my room while I was asleep because I couldn't remember bringing her here with me. We didn't wake late but we went not very early. I couldn't believe we slept so much time, my head was hurting and I was feeling kind of dizzy.

As I promised, today we were going to the park to buy some ice cream and, spend some time together. We took our time to get ready and planned on something for lunch. It was 1pm and Katy was already excited about going to the park.

"Belly, Belly, I want a chocolate ice cream with chocolate cover and chocolate sprinkles!" she began rambling.

"WHAT?" I said a little too loud, and when I looked her little blue eyes staring at me, I could see a feeling I recognize very well in those eyes, I'd seen it so many times over. She's disappointed. I sighed and tried to explain the reasons to her "Katy you can't eat that much chocolate at once, if you do, you probably will get sick" It's not that she can't eat it, because she can. It's that I don't want her to eat it, just imagine: what am I going to do with her, when all that sugar gets into her little system? "Besides, don't you remember what happened last time you ate too much candies?" I said.

"I couldn't sleep until past midnight" she said defeated. I hated to deny something to her, but I'll do anything as long as it's good for her.

"And did that make you feel good?" I asked to make her see my point.

"No, my tummy hurt" she answered and pouted.

"Yup, that's why you are not allowed to eat too much chocolate K. But maybe you can have a vanilla ice cream with chocolate cover and sprinkles" I offered to make her smile. I guess that's better than only chocolate.

"Okay" she said and smiled a little.

"Now, help me to prepare some food to take away" I took her little hand and went to the kitchen to set things up. I made some chicken salad and jelly and butter sandwiches..it was already past 3 when we were ready to go.

We finished packing everything we needed and got into the car, Katy was safely accommodated in the back seat and I drove till the park. We found a parking space very near to the playground.

When I opened the backseat's door, Katy was already excited and desperate to get out of the car to go and play. However, I wasn't letting her go until I put sunscreen on her face and arms. Three minutes was an eternity with Katy bouncing and making me difficult to cover her body with the cream, as soon as I let her go, she went to every slide, swing, or seesaw she wanted playing with some other kids that were around.

I finished taking the things down from the truck and sat on a wooden picnic table, watching at Katy.

Looking at her playing, smiling, and having fun, was always a nice reminder of how much she meant for me. This little girl was everything in my world. She was my whole world, my sunshine. She was the only happy memory of my parents since they had gone. I wish they could see her… I guess they do.

Hours passed so fast I didn't notice and had to tell Katy we should go for some ice creams before we went back home.

"I know you're having fun, but it's time to go K" I said loudly for her to hear me.

"But belly…" she approached me, pouted and made a puppy face, but today it was not working.

"Sorry Katy but you've been too long in the sunlight. We have to go for ice creams also, remember?" ice cream were the magic words that made her smile

"yaaaay! Come on belly let's buy ice creams" she took my hand and almost dragged me in the direction where the ice creams were being sold. But first we had to carry the food's containers into the car and then locked it. I turned around to see Katy.

"Okay, now let's go but take my hand. There are too many people here" I said and extended my hand for her to reach it.

"Yup" she smiled widely.

We got to the ice cream's stand, bought our cones and went to sit on a bench in the front of the park.

"Did you have fun today K?" of course I already knew the answer but I had to make sure of it.

"Yes Belly, thank you for bringing me here"

"There's no problem Katy, I'm sure there'll be more than one trip to here. Maybe next time auntie Angie and Tommy would come with us, what do you think?" I offered.

"Good, Tommy is my best friend!" she was bouncing again, that's not a surprise right? I internally laughed.

"That, I know" I hugged her trying not to squeeze her arms too tight because of the cone in her hand.

I began to feel my phone vibrating and then heard a well-known ring tone indicating that my best friend was calling.

"Talk of the devil and she shall appear" I murmured and laughed a little.

"Whaaat?" Katy asked confused.

"Nothing K, it's Auntie Angie calling, hold on" I said and she did that "Hi Ang, what's up?" it was really strange of Angela to call to my cell phone. She always found me at home or called home.

"Hey Bella, I am calling to invite you and Katy to have dinner with us tomorrow. Nothing fancy, just eat and talk, what do you say? Do you think you could join us?" She answered and I immediately felt relieved of hearing there was not an emergency or something like that.

"That's great. Of course we'll join you, do you need us to bring anything?"

"No, don't worry, I've already bought everything I need" she said, a smile evidently in her voice. She sounded happy, something I've never heard coming from Angela "but, if you want to help me cook, I won't refuse" she laughed because of course, she's always liked the way I cook.

"Good, what time should we get to your home tomorrow?"

"I think around six it's good"

"Okay Ang, count on us" I knew Katy wasn't going to refuse spending more time with Tommy.

"Thank you Bells. See you tomorrow"

"Thanks to you Ang. Good bye" I hung up the phone and looked at Katy.

"Hey K. Guess who's invited us to have dinner tomorrow?" I knew she already heard.

"Auntie Angie?" she asked like if she was trying to guess.

"Yeah she did. You weren't overhearing my talk, right young girl?" I said in a disappointed tone like the one I had to fake every time I 'scolded' her, if you can call it that way.

"No belly, I wasn't" she answered quickly.

I began laughing "I'm sure you weren't K I was kidding" I laughed harder this time.

"And you're a bad actress Belly" she began to giggle.

"That's what I've heard, but if you say so, it has to be the true" we continued laughing and then got up and went back to the truck.

The way home was calm since I put classical music on the CD player. We arrived, unpacked everything, and I had to prepare the shower for Katy to get ready for bed.

After I tucked her under the covers, my girl did something I thought she had forgotten long ago.

"Belly?" she asked in a sleepy voice

"Yeah Katy" I asked more than willing to do anything she wanted.

"Can you tell me a tale?" I smiled because, after all this years, she's still my little baby.

"Of course I can K, but let's turn the light off first, okay?" I asked.

"Okay" she answered. I walked to the other side of her room and turned the light off, then turned on the light of the nightstand beside her bed.

I was not even at the half of the story when I heard her steady breathing. She didn't know, but the story I've told her since she's a baby, is her own story, just a little modified and with a very happily ever after.

I continued watching her, it never ceased to amaze me how strong she was and the character she shows every single day. It is just wonderful to watch her face every stage with the best attitude, despite she has not a real mother like every other girl does. But she had me and I promised myself I'll be more than that to her.

After a few moments se began rolling in her bed muttering words like_"mommy… stay… play with me… love… sister…_and_happy"_sometimes like she was talking, begging or agreeing to something.

She's not afraid from the outside world or the monsters under the bed, but even if she was, I can protect her from everyone except from her own nightmares. And even if I could, I think it's better for her to at least see her mom in her dreams and listen to a subconscious' image, than wake up and realize her mom will never be here with her again.

I kissed her in the forehead, tiptoed until I reached the door, closed it and then headed to my room and as soon as I lay in bed, I was drifted into a slumber.

"Belly wake up" I recognized a little voice talking to me.

"Ugh, Katy what time is it?" it was my first question and I was still half asleep.

"I don't know, the teacher hasn't each it us that yet" that was her only answer and if I weren't so sleepy I'd be laughing out loud.

"It's okay, I'm already getting up" I answered and rise from the bed.

"Aren't we going with Auntie Angie today?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are but you'll have to wait until evening" I said and she just nodded her head "We should do something to spend time, don't you think so K?"

"Cookies?" she said with her eyes glowing.

"That sounds good" I smiled to her "Let's begin then"

We made lots of cookies which Katy cut and decorated with sugar, then got ready to go. After long hours of waiting we were finally outside Angela's home and she was welcoming us.

We spent nearly an hour preparing the meal because we were chatting almost all the time. We ended with lasagna, César salad and custard for desert since Angela did it before we arrived.

When everyone finished eating, Angela put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, the turned around and sat in the chair in front of me.

"I have to tell you something Bella, and I want to do it personally" She began and I felt alarmed because of her choice of words.

"Oh my god Ang, What way is that to begin a conversation?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, what I'm going to say it's not bad, but it's serious" She answered with doubt in her voice.

"Okay, then say it already because you're making me nervous" I tried to calm but it was not easy.

"Right" she nodded and the continued talking "Tommy's dad asked me to spend some time with him in California" she blurted the words but this time with a note of doubt in her voice.

"And…?"

"I said yes" I felt relieved that her hesitation was maybe, because of what I would think about her choice.

"What? That's great!" I said really enthusiastic about my friend's decision "It's wonderful that Tommy gets to spend more time with his dad" a genuine smile formed in my lips.

"But that's not all Bells" damn it, I shouldn't have claimed victory.

"Is there more? Please Ang, don't leave me in suspense" I said truly nervous now.

"It's just that… Well, while I'm there I'll have to decide if I go to live with him, you know, like a family. You know we've been in touch since Tommy's birth, but now he even asked me to marry him if I accept to live with him" I was happy about her but I could see in her eyes there was something more.

"Marry?" I squealed but got serious to talk with Angela "That's fantastic Ang. But I can see there's something bothering you, there's no way you can hide it from me. I know you so well for that"

"Yeah, it is… it's you Bells" okay, I didn't see that coming.

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" now I was confused.

"It's not you per se. I mean, we've known each other for years and we're more than just friends, we are like sisters. I already consider you part of my family, we tell us everything, we know so well each other, we support each other and the most important, we are always here for each other" she paused but continued soon "I know I'll leaving, and letting you alone with Katy will be hard for you, and believe me, it'll be hard for me too. I've even adjusted my time to your schedule to make things easier to you with school and all that, I wish I could still help you even being miles away" she said sadly.

"Is that so?" I asked "Please Ang, don't make your decisions thinking about me, I'll find a way to manage it alone" I assured her.

"I can't do that, Bells. I can't leave you when I know how difficult it will be for you to handle the situation" I know we love and help each other but thinking about staying just for me is just ridiculous.

"I know you don't WANT to leave us. Believe me when I say I can understand what you feel because I would do the same in your position, but I can't let yourself deny an opportunity like this. I've waited a long time for you to find the happiness you deserve, and now that it has arrived, I won't let you waste it just because you think it'll be difficult to me" I showed her a sympathetic smile.

"Are you sure Bells? I can stay if you ask me, for Katy and for you"

"Of course you will, I'm more than sure. But I knew this day would come sooner or later, so you don't take me by surprise… okay I have to admit it's a surprise but you're not taking me off guard"

"Am I not?" she asked surprised.

"Of course not Ang, I have a contingency plan if you want to call it that way. I already have the number of some babysitters and kindergartens that fit my needs, all I have to do is call them and, voila" I said as matter of fact.

"But won't it be weird to Katy to start all over again with strange people? You don't even know if they're good" She said truly worried.

"In that case I think it's time for me to find it out. I can't depend of you all the time" I said to her.

"But –" I did not let her finish the sentence.

"But nothing Angela, I won't let you throw overboard all what you've wished for all this years!" I said waiting to convince her. It worked.

"Thank you Bella, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. You're the most selfless person I've ever met, after your mom of course" I winced at the mere thought of my mom and composed myself quickly but it didn't escape from her sight. "Oh my God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"I know you didn't, you have nothing to be sorry for" I smiled but she wasn't having anything of that.

"When are you going to accept that it hurts, and stop hiding inside that shell avoiding your real feelings?" she asked concerned.

"I hope it is not long left" I said hopeful.

"I hope that too, you deserve your happiness Bells, don't deny to yourself that feeling. You truly deserve it" She smiled.

"Thank you Ang, but my situation is not the same as yours, I need to finish my career and be there for Katy. You already gave that step, I'm just halfway… I have to look for my girl and then, well, then we'll see if there's a love story for me" I explained.

"Don't be so negative! Surely there's a love story for you, there's one for all of us and, who knows, maybe you're about to find the right person" she gave me a knowing look.

"I'll really miss you" I said to avoid the subject. Not that I don't want a mate but Katy is my priority right now, and being with someone would keep me busy so I wouldn't be able to proper care of her.

"Me too, and I'll miss spending time with Katy" She said in over the verge of tears.

"You can be sure we'll be always here whenever you want to come" I said to ease her.

"Thank you Bella, thank you so much for being our family" She hugged me tight.

"And thank to you for being our family and being my best friend" I said, crying now "When are you leaving?" I asked to change the subject, for second time in less than ten minutes.

"Next weekend" she said sadly.

"Ang, that's so soon! If you want, I can help you pack your luggage" I offered.

"There's no need Bells, I need something to distract myself and try not to think about the man who's waiting in California for me and his son" she asked with a little but happy and shy smile.

"Okay but tell me if you need my help, okay?" I said.

"I will" she assured me.

"I think it's time for me and Katy to leave Ang, it's getting late and I still have to do some things at home" I stand up and looked around the room looking for Katy.

"Oh you're right Bells, I forgot about the time" she commented.

"Don't worry, it's not_that_late, but we should better go home" I answered.

I called for Katy and said goodbye to Tommy who was already sleepy and hugging Angela's leg.

As on any other day, Katy got ready for bed and I continued writing my final work before sleeping peacefully.

-o-

Next day I went to school after leaving Katy at Angela's home. I talked a little with Edward during biology, about random topics and funny things. I was really surprised it was so easy for me to have a proper chat with him. We even spent some time together after class, as just friends obviously, although there were times I didn't think the same.

The next three weeks passed in a blurry, Edward had told me about his family, his goals for life and so on. Me on the other hand, managed to avoid personal subjects as my family or even Katy, not that it was wrong to tell him, but I needed to be sure it was safe for Katy, especially after what happened with my parents.

Every time I talked with Edward, he seemed like he wanted to ask or say something, but he stopped himself. He's been hesitant with me since the day we met but now it was easier for us to keep company with each other, also, I still wanted to know about what people had told him about me. He's a nice guy and surely deserved more than a little trust from my part, but I just wanted to be sure is safe to talk with him about some other topics.

I found a new baby sitter for Katy, since Angela went to California and couldn't help me anymore, so I had to pick Katy up every evening at Kate's home.

What I liked the most about Kate, the new babysitter, was that she had a mayor in Early Childhood so I didn't have to worry about she not taking proper care of Katy, besides, Katy liked spending time with her. I knew it wasn't the same as with Ang, but what can we do?

Right now I was in biology with Edward sitting beside me. We were taking lots of notes about the 'biological bases of behavior' and we were about to go next class, when Mr. Whitlock began talking.

"Before you go, remember the date to deliver the final essay is due to three weeks, so do your best" he said and walked out the door.

"What essay was he talking about, Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"Sorry, I totally forgot to tell you before" I apologized "It's about a book we all bought since the beginning of the semester, we have to make an essay of more than nine pages and less than fifteen" I explained.

"Damn it, I'll have to hurry to buy the book or I'll never finish reading it, much less writing the essay" He said worried.

"I don't think you can find it" I said and he looked questionably at me and I continued "We ordered them to a port Angeles' library because it takes two weeks to arrive since they are all sold out"

"So there's no way I can get it now? You're kidding me, right?" he laughed humorless.

"I don't think so" I said. And suddenly, a solution came to my mind. "But maybe you can take mine, I finished reading it two weeks after I got it, and my essay is almost done, so there's no problem at all" I offered.

"Really?" he said and showed a half smile.

"Yeah, I can wait for you to come home with me after class, so I can give it to you" I smiled widely. "The sooner it is, the better it is, right?"

"That sounds good to me" He agreed.

"That's it then, I see you in the parking lot after class" we dismissed and I turned around to go class.

"Bella wait!" he shouted

"What happened" I asked worried.

"I need your cell phone number, I don't think I can find you because I barely know where everything in this school is" He said now with humor.

"Okay, no problem" I said and we exchanged numbers and then went to class.

I couldn't believe I was feeling nervous. There was no reason for me to feel like that, he was just going home to get a book and that's all, but I couldn't help myself and it was almost impossible for me to listen what the teacher was talking about. It was the second time Edward caused this effect and I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me.

I was now in the parking lot waiting for Edward to come outside, I was so lost into space inside my own bubble when my phone rang and made me jump. I looked at the ID caller. It said Edward Cullen and without thinking, I smiled while answering the phone and looked at the steering wheel.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked him.

"Right in front of you" a smile evident in his voice and then I looked up, where this gorgeous guy was resting his elbow in my car's hood.

"Why are you calling then?" I laughed and looked him at the face.

"I'm checking you gave me the right number" he gave the same crocked smile as the day we met, and my heart began pounding so hard I could hear my pulse behind my ear.

"Of course I did" I smiled and he walked next to the driver's door and I opened the window.

He hung up. "Now I know" he said like a whisper and almost stuck his head into the car. Forget the damn heart, now my stomach was full of butterflies.

He brought his face close to mine but, as a reflex, I turned my head away from him. He looked me in the eye and then his expression changed to a very different now. If I knew him better, I'd say he was disappointed or something but then I couldn't be sure.

"We should go then" He said in a very different tone. Did I do something wrong to him that caused this sudden change his mood? Again, I can't be sure.

"Yeah we should" I said and he walked to his shiny Volvo.

I turned on the engine and drove to my home. HE was following me and that made me impossibly more nervous, I was thinking about what could've happened if I hadn't pulled away my face. Would he have… kissed me? I better don't think about that because if I do, I'll probably cause a car accident.

I arrived safe and turned off the car in front of my home then heard a car stopping behind me and by the rearview I saw Edward going out of his car. I did the same.

We joined between our cars and I said "I'll be right back" and smiled even though I had no longer control over my reactions.

"I'll be waiting" he said. I could almost swear there was another meaning behind those words, but I decided to let it go for the best.

"Okay" I answered and went inside the house looking for the book that was in the shelf above the computer cabinet. I hurried back and handed him the book.

"'the naked ape'?" he asked humorously.

"Hey, I didn't put the name to it" I laughed.

"True, I better go and begin reading, if not I won't deliver the essay on time" he smiled to me.

"Okay" that was my wonderful, and only, answer.

He came closer, and before I could process what was happening, he kissed my cheek and I felt a current flow just in the place where his lips touched me, then he looked at me and said "Thank you Bella" those three words sent shivers don't my spine and my stomach fluttered.

I was biting my lower lip but managed to answer.

"No problem, good luck with your essay" I said and then he got into his car and drove away. I continued looking to the end of the street almost a minute after he turned in the corner when I remembered something.

I locked the house, pulled out the phone from my pocket while I was getting in the car and dialed a number I had been calling a lot since weeks.

"Hello Bella"

"Kate I'm sorry I'm late, I'll be there in five minutes" I said worried.

"Don't worry, Katy is watching cartoons, she didn't realize you are about half hour late than usual" she laughed genially.

"Thank you, I'll see you right now" I assured her and hung up.

What the hell is wrong with me? Being distracted at class is not that bad, but forgetting about Katy! What's happening with my mind? Oh, now I remember… Edward. This can't be good and definitely I can't continue like this.

* * *

**old A/N:**

_Hi again my readers!, I hope this chapter was good enough for you to continue reading (:_

_The reason why I couldn't update before was because I was on final exams in college, that really sucks :/ The last week I spent sleepless nights (literally) because I had to make 5 final works and after writing lots of pages of investigations and essays, I had writer's block. But now it's vacation to me and I've had more time to continue writing and focus in the story._

_The good news is that the next chapter is halfway finished and almost ready to be updated this weekend or next week if I have luck and hurry to correct it._

_By the way and before I finish this A/N I gotta tell you I'm creating a blog where I'll put images from every chapter, teasers or just relevant information. It will mostly be finished by tomorrow's evening, so those who want to get the link to the blog as long as my new twitter account (where I'll put the links to the blog's updates) before anybody else let me know by a review and I'll send a response with the links._

_Thank you all for reading and please, even if you don't want to know about the blog leave me a review. I don't care if It's a __**(:**__ a __**):**__ or an __**:/**__ as long as you let me know if you liked this or not._

_I NEED you to tell me if I'm doing a good job._

_I'd like to get at least 10 reviews and who knows? maybe your comments better my mood and I update faster ;)_


	4. Why Not?

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. ****Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy and Tommy are OC and belong to me. :D**

Hola, it's me again! Do you still remeber me?

I hope you do (:

- Please R&R!

* * *

I was out in the school, sitting in the grass under a tree, just thinking about everything what happened in the last month. Edward arrived, Angela and Tommy left, Katy has a new baby sitter, Edward… who was I trying to fool? I was just thinking of Edward.

It worried me how in such a little lapse of time, he has already occupied half of my thoughts when before, it was all Katy.

I was just sitting and lost into space, something that was very common ultimately, staring nowhere and thinking about_ him_.

"What are you thinking about so much, beautiful?" I didn't need to look at him to know it was Edward sitting beside me, but I turned my head around to look at his face.

"Nothing, just relaxing and enjoying the free time" I said a little distracted and then it hit me "Wait. Beautiful?" I laughed a little, but tried to compose myself quickly.

"Well, yeah. That's the meaning of _Bella_, it's an Italian word which means beautiful." he answered and I realized it was not the answer I was waiting for and felt oddly disappointed "Besides, you looked beautiful when you were thinking… Although now that I can see your eyes, I think you look even more beautiful" He gave me a crocked smile and I blushed. _No Bella you can't give him hopes!_

"Thank you" I said nervously.

"There's nothing to be thankful" he touched my cheek with the tip of his fingers "by just letting me stay close, you give me everything I can ask for" those words made my heart melt.

But I refused to let my feelings take control over me.

"Did you eat a poet or something like that?" I giggled without thinking.

"No, but I found my muse" he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of him and smiled.

"You're just being silly" I laughed.

"No, I'm not" he said simply "I like you Bella, very much" and then I didn't know what to say.

And that's exactly what I said. Nothing! Just opened my mouth and closed it like a dumb.

"I know Bella, that, maybe you don't feel the same way, and I'm aware it's been a very short time since we met, but you have been so good with me, and you are not like any other girl I've seen before. That's what I like the most about you"

"That's called gratitude Edward. I don't think there's anything more than that" I said seriously.

"You don't, but I do" He stated and moved closer to me "I want to know more about you, your life, your family, your likes, your dislikes, everything you want to tell me, that's what I want to hear. Nothing less, nothing more" he looked me and took my hand in his.

My hands began shaking involuntary, I was nervous at this point "You… you shouldn't say that. It's not safe, I'm not good" I pulled off my hand and looked somewhere else, and although I could tell him something different, I decided to tell him the truth or part of it anyway.

Why it is so hard to me saying no to someone? Not that there were lots of people waiting in line to have a chance with me or trying to invite me out, but still, it is too hard to tell someone you don't like him.

It is even harder to tell someone you don't like him, when you know well enough that you _do_ like him.

I took a long sharp breath and continued "I won't lie to you Edward. Since the day we met, I felt something for you. Everything has changed since then, but that doesn't mean –" I closed my eyes and he took that chance to interrupt me.

"Yes it does" He said gently. "We should give us a chance. Just a chance, I'm not asking for something more. Bella, I just ask for a chance to meet each other more, not expectations. Please? " His look was like a kid who was asking for a penny, but those eyes were… _Stop it Bella!_

"You don't have to plead Edward" I looked down to the grass trying to avoid his gaze.

He took my chin and lifted my head to look straight in his eyes then, said so softly, I thought he was whispering "Of course I have. I want it and I'm sure, that deep in your head and heart, you want it too." That was the moment when I realized how true his words were.

I have felt something for him since the first moment. At first I believed there was a chance I'd ignore that feeling, but everything went upside down since then. Every effort to get him out of my head was in vain, because the feeling just intensified with the time.

"And what if I want it? What difference does it make? Right now I can't love anyone, I have no time, I'm not ready, and I just can't" I blurted out.

"But why not, Bella? Why are you avoiding your feelings? Are you afraid?" _was I afraid? No, that's not a good word to describe it because I was not afraid. I was scared shitless!_

I was scared of not being good enough for him, but most of all, scared of failing to Katy.

I ignored his questions and decided to answer him with more questions "And why are you so interested in me all of the sudden? Why now, Edward? Why do you want to change something we already have, for something we don't know if it's gonna work out?" I answered too loudly for a personal talking, but not loud enough I'd be screaming.

"Exactly! that's the reason. Because I'm more than sure this WILL work out" He answered in the volume as me, maybe thinking I wasn't going to hear clearly.

"Then don't be so sure" I said in a lower voice this time.

"Just give me one reason, Bella. One good reason why you don't want to try it, and I promise I won't insist about this anymore" He sounded desperate.

"Because" saying half of the truth is not the same as lying, is it? I doubted but then blurted out the words "I like this we already have, and I do not want to lose it. I never met someone who could make me be or feel, as safe as I feel when I'm with you… I'm not looking for anything more, because I have countless things to do in my life already. Besides, truth be told, a love relationship is not in my plans right now" I finished but although it felt nice to tell him what I really think, or part of it, but I felt guilty because there was a part of me, inside my head, telling me that's not what I should say.

"Wow. Those are many reasons" he said and then looked anywhere, just as I was when he got to sit with me. He was disappointed, NOW I knew it. I knew he would be, since the moment I decided to say those words and sincerely, I was too.

Even though he was disappointed, his face showed pure perfection; the small beams of sunlight filtering through the leaves of the tree above us, were illuminating small portions of his skin. His hair, oh my God, that hair! The sunlight made it gleam pointing out a few strands of color bronze I'd never seen before but made him look even more beautiful.

His lips were joined in a single line, he was definitely thinking. My only hope then, was that he wouldn't be thinking about insisting on the same thing, because this time, I was absolutely sure, that I wouldn't be able to say NO.

I wish I had a camera to take a picture of the man that incredibly, a few moments before, told me that he likes me. That thought filled me with joy and sadness at the same time. Joy because it was true, sadness because my situation forced me to reject him.

"And there are more reasons, but right now, those were the only ones I can tell you" Before I could process what I was saying, the words were already out of my mouth and I felt so bad. I decided to bite my tongue (hard) or I was gonna end messing all things up.

If moments ago Edward's expression was disappointed, when he met my gaze there was hurt in his eyes.

"And why can't you tell me Bella? Nothing can be so bad you can't trust me, you can be sure I'll be with you no matter what" he asked and looked intensely to me, as if he knew about me or about my reasons, but he wanted me to share everything with him.

"I know you will but still, I have my reasons" I said and recognized a little sadness in my voice. Was I sad? Unfortunately I was.

"My brother and my sister are going out tonight with some friends… maybe we could join them" he looked hesitant "With you there, everything, would be more appealing?" it sounded like a question and it was hard to understand.

"You don't like to go out?" I voiced my doubt. "Then, why are you going?"

"Just for fun, sometimes, going out helps to distress or just distract you from everything that's bothering you"

"I guess so" I answered unsure "I'm sorry but I can't. I have things to do at home that can't wait"

"I bet everything else can wait for just a night" he assured and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Come on Bella, let's have some fun"

"I said no!" I said loudly but regret it immediately "I'm sorry, I just… can't" He was ending my patience, my mind and my senses.

"It's okay, but any other time maybe?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe" I answered unsure.

"That's all I need" he sounded happy but not completely.

After that, we just sat in silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence, it was relaxing and my mind began to fly.

Why is so difficult to tell Edward my reasons? I think it is because I'm giving him excuses, not telling him actual reasons.

Years ago, I wondered why I didn't behave like any other normal teenager, but it was just not appealing to me so I was now more than used to stay at home every night and have nothing of social life.

I enjoyed staying at home and care for Katy, while every other people were clubbing or having 'fun', because every moment I spent with Katy, was worth the sacrifice, although to me it's not a sacrifice. It was my choice since I found out that my parents wouldn't be with us anymore.

"I got to go Edward" I said and got up bringing my things with me.

"Bye, see you later Bella" was all he said and remained sat.

"Yeah, see you later" I answered and walked to the next class.

**EPOV**

She doesn't trust me.

I understand it cannot be easy to Bella distancing herself from the responsibilities she got when her daughter was born.

If she could trust me just enough to tell me about her worries, maybe, everything would be different between us.

I bet she is afraid of being rejected by everybody. But being a young mother is not a sin, and neither is an impediment to be happy.

I can say I totally understand her because, as man, telling your feelings is never easy. We always have to be ready for a possible rejection and we have to live with it every moment of our lives.

My only relief in this moment is her own words: _"I never met someone who could make me be or feel, as safe as I feel when I'm with you"_

If there's someone she likes, even though she doesn't realize yet, I'm sure is me. I make her feel safe and that's something I want to improve, and make her feel safe enough to trust me as I trust her.

I believe in her, even with my eyes closed.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you liked this chapter altough it was not as long as the last one but is the best I could give, I know exactly what will hapen in the next ones so keep in touch :D

What do you think bella meant by saying "It's not safe, I'm not good "? tun tun tuuun... leve me a review an let me know your opinions. ;)

**I know that by this point you should be really bothered about me writing AN on every chapter but I need to do it for you to understand some situations.**

Also a lot has happened since the last chapter, and when I say 'a lot' I mean A LOT.

First of all, we have the Royal Wedding**,**the beatification and canonisation of Pope John Paul II , and yesterday's breaking new: U.S. President Barack Obama announced that Osama bin Laden was killed **.**

I don't know what you think, but my life it's still the same even after all this that happened :/ Maybe if I was from the States I would feel diferent or if it had been Me instead of Kate who married William, of course everything would be different, but sadly I'm not her and (proudly)I'm from mexico, so I don't feel happier that past week.

Here's a blog I made to post teasers, images and just everything I want to say when it's not posible to update, also, somedays I could ask for some advices. All you have to do there is to put your email on "Follow me by email" and you'll receive alerts eveytime I post something :D

http:/cullengirlmx(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Doing The Wrong Things

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy and Tommy are OC and belong to me :D**

_Please R&R!_

* * *

I've decided it!

Tomorrow I'll tell Edward whatever he wants about my life. Nothing so personal of course, just what happened with mom and dad, my past life or whatever he wants to know about Me. Talking about Katy is out of question, because she's too important, I need more time before telling someone why I keep her so protected.

I think Edward's been good enough with me, he deserved my trust and I wanted to tell him. Sometimes I needed someone to talk about all those things and I had none now that Angela is in California.

Tomorrow he will ask and I'll answer, finally.

Katy is already asleep and I can't even close my eyes without seeing Edward's expression of hurt. The most beautiful eyes (apart of Katy's obviously) I've seen, were different today. First they were soft, then, they were reflecting a feeling as strong as pain. It was my entire fault.

I woke up like every other day, got ready for school, combed Katy's hair, changed her into her uniform, and prepared breakfast.

When we arrived to Kate's home, Katy was asleep in her backseat and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. Instead, we put her in Kate's bedroom. I'm glad they get along well, Kate's proved being nice with her and has helped me so much already.

"Hey Kate, I need a favor" I said when we reached the front door.

"Anything, Just tell me" She smiled sincerely.

"I need you to take care of Katy a little longer, an hour or so?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem Bella, it is always so much fun staying with Katy" Now she smiled widely.

"Thank you so much Kate, I appreciate it" without thinking, I gave her a hug and I was surprised it was effortless.

"Nonsense, it's my pleasure to help you. Now go, or you'll be late to school" she hugged me thigh and then released me smiling.

"Thanks again" I said as I turned around and headed to the car.

"You're welcome" she said behind me.

I climbed into the car and drove to school.

I was sat and saw Edward coming to his seat beside me. I smiled and greeted him, hoping he could forgive me for what I said yesterday.

"Hey" I said to get his attention

"Hey" was all he said and gave me a little smile, I bit my lower lip realizing he was still hurt but it was not as bad as last time.

"Can I talk to you after class?" I asked unsure

"Okay. Where do we meet?" He asked not as excited as I thought

"uhm… same place as yesterday?" I offered and he just nodded his head letting me know it was alright. I'm afraid that after what I told him yesterday he'd be angry with me or worse, what if I offended him too much he doesn't want to talk to me again?

I tried not to think about those things because I knew they were just going to make me nervous.

And nervous I was. After class I was distracted, I could barely distinguish the faces of the people around me.

"Hi Bella" Michael Newton said as I was walking through a hall to where I was gonna find Edward.

"Why are you talking to me now?" I said and continued walking past him and tried to ignore him.

He walked behind me until he reached my side "C'mon Bella, who do you think you are? Do you believe that now that you're 'friend' of Edward Cullen, you are different of who you were months ago?" I stopped abruptly and turned to see his face.

"What do you mean Michael?" I asked with the littlest patience I could manage.

He half smiled and arched an eyebrow "You know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb Bella. Maybe it's time for you to be more 'friendly' with me too" he gave a step approaching to me and moved his hand up and down on my upper arm.

"Release me!" I said disgusted and moved my arm away from his touch.

"Please Bella, that façade of pure and innocent doesn't suit you" He stepped closer to me and laughed sarcastically.

"What?" I tried to move backwards but bumped into the wall.

"You know exactly what I mean, just let yourself go" he said and pulled me from the waist, before I could process what was happening, he was kissing me and taking me by the hair in attempt to bring our heads impossibly closer.

I tried to let go of his hold, but he was too strong for me to make it. The only thing I could do was to push his chest with my hands, which were gripping Michael's shirt so hard.

I don't know how much time passed with me trying, without success, to free myself.

I've never felt more relieved as when I heard the voice of a person who undoubtedly would help me.

"Bella!" Edward shouted and, as I predicted, when Michael heard him he let go of me and turned to see his face, muttered 'shit' and ran away.

"Edward" I said relieved it was him and walked until I was near of Edward and the safety he provided me.

"So, this is what you didn't want me to know?" He asked. There was not just hurt in his eyes but disappointment too, just that this time I was not the responsible of it.

"What?" I asked confused but then, everything fell into place. Edward thought I didn't want anything with him because I was with Michael. "Edward it's not what you think, he took me by surprise!" I explained, feeling hurt he didn't trust me as wholeheartedly as he said so many times.

"Of course he did" He said sarcastically and laughed without humor before continuing "You know? Maybe what everyone says is just the truth. I shouldn't have given you the benefit of the doubt and instead, I should've believed what I heard from the first day" he said seriously and his words were enough for me to lose control over my brain. He was the second person today who insinuated the same.

"What do they say Edward? I need to know what they say about me!" I shouted not because I was angry, although there was a part of me that felt betrayed, I shouted mostly because my patience reached its limit, and now I was annoyed of this whole situation.

"If I tell you or not, anyway you'll deny it, although your actions talk for themselves" He said simply.

"C'mon, it's me they are talking about! I have the right to know" I kept shouting because this was overreaching me, now I couldn't be quiet anymore.

"It's more than clear, that even if I tell you everything, you won't _trust_ me" He answered with resentment noticeable in his voice and I noticed the different tone he used when he mentioned the word trust.

"Edward, I trust you" I said sincerely meeting his gaze and looking intensely to him. He seemed like he was debating internally, but finally opened his mouth.

"Then tell me, who's Katy?" He asked and I felt my blood run cold. This of all the questions was the least I expected, because I never talked with anyone about her. It was too dangerous for her and for me.

"How do you know about her? Who told you? What did they tell you?" I freaked out. Who could've told him about her? Nobody knew who she was, damn, they didn't even know who I was!

"Is it really that important at this point?"

"Yes it is! No one is supposed to have any kind of information about her!" I said desperate, if everyone knows about Katy, then, that means she's not as safe as I thought.

"Because you're ashamed of her, aren't you?" _What. the. Hell?_

"What? Of course not! I'm more than proud of her, how could I not? She's –" I couldn't finish.

"Then why you don't ever talk about her?" He cut me off.

"Because to me, talking about her, with someone I don't know well, is the same as putting her in danger Edward!" I said with my eyes closed, and pulled a little of my hair with my hand while the other one was on my hip.

"But you know me Bella. I'm aware it's been just a few weeks, but I've told you everything about me and my family. I've even talked about you with some of them" I can tell he was feeling a little guilty for having me put into question. I on the other hand, breathed deeply trying to compose myself, before I could say something that I might regret.

"Please, just for once, try to put you in my place. The hardest thing to me is to trust people, I have my reasons for not do it. There've been lots of things going on my life since Katy's birth and I can't expose her. She's my whole world, without her, there's nothing more. Is it that hard to understand?" my voice broke in the last sentence. I noticed my cheeks were wet and I my hands were trembling.

"I try to do it, believe me. I do my best to see things like you do, but there's a lot I don't know. I wish you could trust me as much as I do." He said softly and his eyes softened. I didn't know if it was because of the tears that were flooding my eyes, and now were soaking my cheeks or because he realized he was wrong and was trying to fix everything.

"I was decided to tell you the most I could about me, but now it's not just about me anymore, this involves someone else's security. Someone I'm not decided to risk! I could never do it" I answered more calm now, but there were still tears in my eyes.

"There're so many things I want to share with you, but can't do it while I still refuse facing half of them. Today I was going to tell you whatever you wanted, but with this that just happened, you've changed the image I had of you. I need time" I said defeated because I knew that in the end, I was still going to tell him everything.

"How much time Bella? I want to help you, but I don't know how" he said sincerely.

"I don't know, even four years haven't been long enough time for me" and it was true, after all this years, it's still hard for me to talk about that sensible topic with someone.

"I'm sorry for not being understanding when I had to" He embraced me softly as if I was a piece of glass that might break in any moment. Any other day it might have felt amazing, but not today.

I let go of his embrace and looked at my feet before saying "No, it's okay. Don't apologize when _not everything_ is your fault. Please excuse me Edward, right now I need some time to myself, to think and see what I'm going to do" I

"Bella please, I didn't mean to upset you, I was not thinking clearly" He pleaded truly sorry.

"And you found the way to do it somehow, don't worry, I DO understand you. But telling you something so personal when we know just since a few weeks it's too much to ask in this moment"

"I don't want to push you to do anything you're not ready for" he assured me.

"Then don't act like you do" I said "see you later Edward" I turned around and left him there, I wasn't angry, just sad.

**EPOV**

Damn it! I messed everything up.

I don't know what I was thinking, actually I was not thinking.

At first, seeing Bella with Michael was like a kick in the stomach and that hurt my ego, but then I saw the truth in Bella's eyes and I realized I was wrong. Of course I was wrong, how could I doubt of Bella?

I got home from school and my mood was a contrast comparing to who I had been these last weeks. I made Bella feel bad and it made me feel worse.

She's been so good with me and surely she had her reasons for not telling me about her private life, besides who am I to ask her facts she's not ready to share, let alone if she wants to. I spent nearly the whole day in my bedroom I didn't realize it was night already.

"What's wrong Edward? Why aren't you smiling like we've seen you ultimately? You didn't eat" Alice entered in my room and sat beside me in my bed with too much enthusiasm to my mood.

I inhaled deeply before saying "Do you really want to know Alice? Because if you do, surely you'll end disappointed of your brother"

"I don't think that can happen, and of course I care! You are my family, I want you to be happy" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was. I'd do everything to make my family happy.

"Okay, maybe I could tell you and you could give me an advice" I said.

"Anything for my brother" she smiled.

"Well, first of all, the reason of my good mood since we got here is because of a girl, her name is Bella and she–"

"A girl?" She smiled widely and lifted an eyebrow giving me a knowing look "Is she pretty? Will I get to know her? Soon?" she squealed, and jumped, and bounced until I interrupted her happiness.

"Damn Alice, chill out if you want me to finish telling you this" I half smiled at my sister.

"Right, I will, but this is exciting already!" she smiled and kept bouncing, but that was something I just couldn't stop, it was Alice's normal behavior. "Okay, okay, keep going" Alice said and pretended a serious look.

"Yeah, she's so pretty and of course I want you to meet her, I'll find a way for you to meet each other" I promised "Since I got school she was the only girl who captured my attention, and still does" I smiled involuntary.

"But…" she said aware that there was a 'but'.

"But I ruined it all. The trust she gave me, her friendship, her _ I think I'll lose it all"

"Edward, what did you do to her?" my sister asked confused.

"Look, since the first day I entered the classroom I heard gossips about her and her life. Of course I didn't believe them, but I promised myself to discover the truth about her. All these weeks I've been trying to win her trust and being her friend despite what people says, she even told me some things about her that are not so personal but are important nonetheless. I'm thankful she believes me enough to share those things, no matter if they are transcendent to her of not, as long as she talks to me, so I can know her better"

She nodded. "That's good, but I can't see a problem there"

"It's because there's no problem about it. The problem is that today, I was not thinking and offended her. A guy kissed Bella without her permission, at first I believed she had something with him, when I realized it was a Michael's trick it was too late, the word were already out of my mouth and there was no way to get back." It hurt to only remember, I can't imagine how Bella is feeling right now.

"Wow. Now I see the problem"

"That's not all, I complained and when she said she trusted me, I challenged her by asking about her daughter"

"She has a daughter?" Alice asked surprised.

"A very cute one Al, she's really pretty you should see them together" I smiled at the mere thought of them together and how Bella defended her kid.

"You've met her already" she stated.

"Not exactly, I saw them weeks ago in the park in front where Emmett and I bought the pizza, that day you and mom were decorating the house, remember?" I asked.

"I remember, the day when Emmett was bothering you, but we didn't know why"

"Exactly"

"And this girl, Bella, got angry just because you asked her about her daughter?" She asked confused.

"Not _just because_ I asked her about the child, it was _because_ I knew about her child" I tried to explain.

"Why wouldn't you know about her?" Now she was more than confused.

"Because she never talks about her, that's one of the first things I knew about Bella. A classmate told me she was hiding her own daughter"

"Isn't that strange? That's not very likely for a mother" she looked more like she was talking with herself than with me.

"I know, and that's what I was trying to discover, and discovered everyone was wrong, but today I talked too much and upset her. Now I don't know what to do Al"

"You like her" She didn't asked, she assured.

"Yeah, a lot" and then I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Good because I was sure of my feelings, bad because she was angry with me.

"Pretty face, little brain" she murmured lowly but I heard her.

"Hey, I'm asking for an advice here, not for an offense" I complained.

"Luckily for you, mom didn't hear this conversation because right now you'd be scolded and even grounded" she remarked.

"Very lucky indeed" I conceded.

"So, you don't care if she has a daughter Edward? That's a big responsibility" my sister asked.

"I'm sure the kid it's not a problem Al, she and Bella deserve a life with someone who cares for them, and I do care for them. No matter if she has a daughter, just because Bella made a mistake, doesn't mean she has to be alone all the time nor she doesn't deserve love in her life" I said truthfully.

"You're so gracious, and I'm sure this will work out. All you have to do is to give her time, let her give every step and try to be there as a support, not trying to make her run when she can barely walk" she put her hand on my shoulder to show me her comprehension and support.

"Are you sure Al? Because all I want right now is to talk and make things up with her" I said sadly.

"When we girls have to move on, we step hard or we don't step at all. We need to be confident with ourselves before being confident with someone else" she assured.

"Who are you, and what did you do to my sister?" I joked.

"Shut up you moron. And don't throw away my advice, give her time" she got up from bed and walked to the door.

"Thank you so much. So that means not everything is lost?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, you have to wait for her to decide it" she said confident.

"I will" and my sister was true, the only one who could decide it was Bella.

"Okay, now is time for me to go sleep and you should do the same" she said.

"Good night and thank you again Alice" she turned around putting her hand on the knob of the door.

"Good night Edward. And thank you for trusting me. That's what family is for, right?" she smiled and closed the door.

I was having the best of dreams ever! Bella and I were on a very beautiful meadow and it was like anything ever happened between us, but I heard a horrible noise in my dream much like my cell phone's ringtone. _Damn it, who's calling at this hour in the morning?_

I looked at the clock in the nightstand and it was 4:17, too early for me to wake up.

I looked at my phone's screen and saw Bella's name on it, I one swift movement I took it and answered without think it, all I wanted was to hear her voice even if she called to tell me she didn't want to see me again.

"Hello?" I answered with a raspy voice since I was just waking up.

"Edward I need your help, please!" she sounded so desperate and it scared me too much. I shifted from being 'Edward her friend' mode, into 'protective Edward' instantly.

"Bella calm down, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I tried to calm her down.

"It's Katy Edward. Something's happening with her and I don't know what to do!" She was sobbing. This was the first time I hear it and I already hated that sound. she told me she was at home and I promised going to get her.

I got up of bed, put on the first pair of jeans I found and a plain white t-shirt.

I climbed in my Volvo and turned the engine to go where Bella was waiting for me. I didn't care if she's angry with me or not, all that mattered is that she trusted me enough to help her, and that's something I didn't plan on mess up.

* * *

**AN:**

_I never seem to get the chapters on time and I can't apologize enough to you. I am sooooo sorry. I've been working on this chapter all week and just couldn't seem to get it right. _**I STILL NEED A BETA!**

_I did my best to get this chapter done today, and since I don't have a beta, I need you to tell me if you find a mistake so I can correct it. __**Please, be sincere.**_

_I have a very little issue my beloved readers… My dad forgot to pay the phone bills and now the phone, along with the internet, is suspended. You see how little my issue is? :/_

_Luckily I have the nicest neighbor ever who provided me the password his wireless net. (:_

_It was all too god until my dad stole my wireless USB adapter and now I can't connect often ¬¬_

_But I hope by next week I will have proper connection :D_

_**If for some kind of miracle there's a mommy in the U.S. (or another country where it's celebrated today) reading this… HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! And if you're not a mother, congratulate, hug, kiss and enjoy yours today and every single day, they'd given us too much, it's time for us to give some back :D**_

_**HERE IN MEXICO WE CELEBRATE IT UNTIL MAY 10**__**TH**__**, SO HERE'S A MESSAGE FOR MY SPANISH-SPEAKER READERS: si por algún tipo de milagro, hay alguna mami en méxico o en algún otro país leyendo esto… **__**FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES! Y si no eres madre, felicita, abraza, besa y disfruta a tu mamá hoy y cada uno de los días, ellas nos han dado demasiado, es tiempo de agradecérselo. :D**_

End of AN, now comes just my rambling…

_On Thursday I went to watch the movie 'Fast Five' and it was awe-some! Did anyone watch it already? What did you think! Action, drama, cars, handsome boys, what more can I say? :D _

Review please!


	6. I'm Here to Protect You

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy is OC and belongs to me. :D**

I'd like to thank publicly to Microsoft Word that has been my most loyal friend these days, always correcting my mistakes…

Please read and review!

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Bella calm down, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I tried to calm her down._

_"It's Katy Edward. Something's happening with her and I don't know what to do!" She was sobbing. This was the first time I hear it and I already hated that sound. She told me she was at home and I promised going to get her._

_I got up of bed, put on the first pair of jeans I found and a plain white t-shirt._

_I climbed in my Volvo and turned the engine to go where Bella was waiting for me. I didn't care if she's angry with me or not, all that mattered is that she trusted me enough to help her, and that's something I didn't plan on mess up._

**EPOV**

Thankfully Bella's house wasn't far away from my home. It was even nearer when you drive like a crazy. I did.

First thing I saw when I got Bella's was the front door opened and the porch light on. In a rush, I walked inside looking for Bella and Katy. The first thing I saw was Bella with Katy in her arms rocking back and forth.

As I walked towards them I could hear Bella murmuring '_I won't let anything happen to you, baby girl_' or '_you're gonna be okay, don't worry'_

I kneeled in front of Bella and took a sight of Katy's state, she was wheezing and obviously she was having difficulties to breath. Then lifted my head and saw Bella's face. It broke my heart.

Bella's eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet, I can tell she was resisting the urge to sob.

"Edward you have to help me, I don't know what to do" Bella pleaded sounding weak. She was aware I was there with them, but refused to look at me as if, in a second, Katy would disappear from her arms.

"Bella, we have to take Katy to the hospital right now" I commanded. I was not a doctor, yet, but I was almost a 99 percent sure of what Katy had; anyway, it was necessary to have a doctor checking her.

"Is it bad Edward?" There was restrain in her voice. I didn't want her to worry, but neither wanted to tell her lies, so I said just the necessary.

"It may be if we lose more time, Bella" I said quietly.

"Okay" she nodded and walked towards the door, giving me the key to lock it.

I drove fast but not too fast since now I wasn't longer alone in the car. I could never forgive myself if something happened to Bella or Katy.

I called my dad to let him know I was on my way to the hospital and he told me he'll be waiting for us to get there. _I'm lucky to have a father who works at the Seattle Medical Center, and fortunately had a night shift tonight. _Very lucky indeed.

I was too busy concentrating in the signs and traffic lights, but I was able to hear Bella murmuring things to Katy and, sometimes, praying to someone.

"Not you too, Katy… you won't leave me… you won't" She said as she looked at the girl in her arms "Please… don't take her away, I need her!" she repeated while she looked to the sky, tears always running down her cheeks.

I couldn't imagine how she'd be feeling right now.

Months ago, Alice was in a traffic accident. Seeing any member of my family, suffering or hurt was too much of a worry. But seeing your daughter and knowing you can't do anything to help her, definitely, has to be the worst experience ever.

I felt a huge relief when I saw the hospital lights and saw my father waiting in the emergency doors. He was ready with a whole team and medical equipment to assist Katy.

I parked the car as fast as I could and then opened the passenger's door for Bella to go out.

As soon as we entered the double doors, my father took Katy from Bella's arms and laid her down on a stretcher while he asked if the girl had any allergies, Bella shook her head but didn't talk. Then, a nurse approached us, gave Bella a form to fill with Katy's information and they left us alone, wheeling Katy to the emergency room.

I took Bella by the waist and pulled her body near mine, I was afraid now that she wasn't carrying Katy she'd pass out from stress.

None of us said a word, not even when I led her to the waiting room and sat her beside me, my arm never leaving her body.

Afraid she could be in shock, I turned to look at her and called her by her name to get her attention.

"Bella..?" I whispered

She turned her head and looked me at the eye with a questioning look

"Are you okay?" I asked. If I knew then, the reaction that simple question could cause, I would never had asked.

"If am I okay?" She looked incredulous and stood up, then continued "The only reason I've lived all these years is at the end of that corridor, surely being connected to scary machines or being injected with drugs all alone, while I'm here waiting for someone to tell me what's happening with her. But no one is telling me anything! Tell me Edward, does it looks like I'm okay?" she was furious, but trying to hold back since she was aware of the place we were.

I breathed deeply before answering "Bella I'm sorry, I know that you're feeling anything but good right now. I'm just asking this because Katy is already being attended, but you need to be healthy too" I took her hands and stood up meeting her gaze "I'm worried about Katy too, I just want you to be alright, if not, you won't be able to care properly of her, I NEED you to be alright" she looked deeply into my eyes and then hugged me tight.

"I'm scared" she began sobbing and pressed me as if her life depended on it.

"Shh, it's okay Bella, I'm here" I kissed her hair and run my hand up and down her back in an attempt to make her feel better, if that was possible. It didn't escape my notice how right she felt in my arms, but now was not time to think about it. Now Bella needed me and I was here to support her.

Few minutes passed and her sobbing decreased but she never let go of me, not even when I sat and put her beside me. At first I thought she was asleep, but then I heard her saying my name.

"Edward?" her voice was low and raspy but still was like music for my ears.

"Yeah, Bella" I answered softly.

"Thank you" was all she said.

"Anytime" I smiled at her "You should fill the entry form Bella"

"Okay" she accepted and took the chart in her hands. Hands that, by the way, were trembling lightly.

"Maybe you can give me the info while I write it Bella, if you want me to, of course" I offered.

Bella nodded and we began to complete the register. All were common facts as name, day of birth, age, allergies, phone number, address, and so on, until we completed the sheet. Almost at the end there were two blank spaces left to fill, and although I already knew them, I had to answer before writing them.

"Who is completing this questionnaire?" I asked.

"Well you, obviously" she looked at me as if I had three eyes or something. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud and instead I let out a chuckle and smiled.

"Yeah I know, but you're giving me the information and since it is Katy's, it's your name which has to be here" I explained.

"Oh, you're right, sorry" she looked kind of embarrassed and then a light blush in her cheeks confirmed it "It's Isabella Marie Swan" she said and looked somewhere else.

"relationship with patient?" I asked

"Sister" she answered plainly.

I froze.

For her, it was like any other answer. But it wasn't for me.

I felt as if the rat in my head started spinning on his wheel furiously.

_Sister_… She wouldn't lie to the hospital, would she? Of course not, what the hell am I thinking about?

All this time I assumed Katy was Bella's daughter but I never considered the possibility of them being anything else. I never considered it because, instead of asking it to Bella, I chose to ignore her and believe what people say.

I could blame Jessica or anyone else in the school for spreading those lies, but actually, it was my entire fault for believing in them, in the first place.

I judged Bella, and I judged her bad. How could I ever trust a single word of the gossips when I knew Bella? in the little time we've been around each other I learned to read her expressions, know her mood by just looking at her face, or even, sometimes, predict her reactions.

I'm a stupid.

I got up from the chair and gave the chart to the nurse in the information stand. When I was back, I saw Bella was still shaking lightly, first I thought she was crying or nervous, but then I realized she was cold. For the first time since I got her home, I took a look of her. She was not wearing a jacket, just loose gray pants that hung from his waist with a thin navy blue blouse and a pair of crocs.

I asked a nurse if she could give me a blanket to cover Bella, if I did not, most likely tomorrow she'd have a bad flu. The nurse came back with a warm blanket which I put all over Bella, and then hugged her. To my surprise and happiness she didn't refuse and even put her head on my shoulder.

Moments passed and no one came to give us any information about the current state of Katy. More time passed until Bella's steady breathing made me relax, as much relaxed as you could be, given the place where we were. There were noises coming from different places from the hospital, nurses talking and laughing, ambulances, machines and babies crying. I began to wonder how did my father managed to not stress with this entire - and highly stressing - environment.

My eyelids were heavy and I closed them while I thought about random things, I don't know if it were the noises, the warm Bella provided, or my lack of sleep but I drifted quickly into slumber.

We both fell asleep.

"Edward?" my father's voice said and he shook lightly on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and registered my surroundings, I was in the hospital and Bella was asleep beside me. Then I remembered.

_Katy! _

"Dad, what happened? How's Katy?" I asked worried.

"Maybe you should wake your friend up, so I can give you both the diagnosis" he suggested.

"Okay" I agreed and then whispered into Bella's ear "Bella, wake up" she moaned lightly but opened her eyes and looked around until her eyes found my dad, and she remembered too why was she here.

"Doctor, How's Katy?" She asked more alert now and suddenly stood up which caused her to wobble, but Carlisle and I stopped her before she could fall.

"Isabella, first of all, I recommend you to calm down" Bella nodded but continued listening "We were able to stabilize Katy, she is sleeping now"

"But what is it, doctor? What caused her to be… like that?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Isabella" my father began but Bella corrected him.

"Just Bella, please" she said.

"Well then Bella, Katy suffered and asthma crisis. It is very common disease among children of her age. It's really important that we keep an eye on her for a few more days, so we can control the symptoms and give her the appropriate treatment." He explained.

Bella nodded but she was thinking about other things "Can I go to see her now?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, just be careful to not wake her up. She needs her rest" my father pointed out.

"Sure" Bella answered

Bella began walking to where my father indicated Katy's room was, and I sat down again putting my head in my hands. Then, I heard her voice.

"Edward?" she called my name and I snapped my head up to meet her gaze.

"Yes Bella?" I looked questionably at her.

"Do you… you don't have to if you are not comfortable with it… but I was, thinking that, maybe… you would want to… come with me?" she asked nervous, I could tell "to Katy's room, I mean..?" she got caught with the words but I knew exactly what she meant.

It meant that she trusted me enough to let me in, in one of the most important aspects of her life. She was allowing me, in some way, something just a few people knew. And of all the people, she was sharing it with me. Right now was when I felt guilty for thinking all those bad things about her, but if she was letting me be with her in this moment, I wasn't going to refuse.

It will be plenty of time to explain and apologize.

"Okay, if you're good with it, then I'll go with you" I smiled and she shyly smiled back.

"Sure" she answered and together we walked until we found what we were looking for.

Katy's room

Slowly and cautiously, Bella opened the door that revealed a bed where Katy was connected, as Bella said, to some scary machines. Machines those were only scary because it was a little girl they were attached to.

A little girl I've learned to appreciate in such a little lapse of time and I hadn't even spent time with her.

"Oh my god" Bella gasped and instinctively found my body. I did the best I could to provide Bella with the safety and confidence she needed. I might have done a good job because Bella began walking and sat on a chair beside the bed, then extended her arm until she reached for Katy's hand.

"My baby" she sobbed quietly. I felt somewhat out of place, like I was a stranger witnessing a private scene. Actually, that's what I was.

But then remembered it was Bella who asked me to come here in the first place. I didn't know which her reasons were, if she did it just to be polite, because she was thankful, or because she knew she wouldn't be able to face this alone, but I did my best to try not to think about the explanations or intentions. I limited myself to offer support to my friend who was going through a hard time.

"Bella, you must try to control yourself if you don't want to scare her" I said the most sympathetically I could.

"I try, but it's just so… hard" Bella said and took a deep breath "I'd rather be in her place, than looking her like this"

"You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder, letting her know I comprehended what she felt.

"Without doubting" she stated "Anything" it amazed me how she talked, it was like a mother talking about her child. I had seen it before with my mom, every time we were in trouble.

"I'm sure she can't have a better sister than you" it was all I could say in that moment, because although I was watching them, I just didn't know which the appropriate words to say were.

But there are times, when you don't need words to express the feelings.

After a couple minutes, I felt like Bella needed some alone time with her sister. Then I left, after giving her a kiss in the forehead.

I walked until I found my dad's office, I knocked the door and he let me in.

"Hi son" he said "Something happened?" he asked warily.

"No, I just came because I thought Bella needed some time alone with Katy" I said.

"Okay" he nodded "Should I treat Bella in any special way?" he asked, but I knew it was a way to ask if there was something between Bella and I. I couldn't blame him. It's not likely of me to get to the hospital, just a few hours before dawn, in company of _just_ a friend. But Bella was different, Bella was more than just a good friend, but we were not more than that. I couldn't even explain it.

"Like your son's best friend, maybe?" I said to let him know there was nothing more than a friendship between Bella and I. Yet.

"Right then" he agreed. And he believed me, because after 22 years I've never been able to lie to my father. There were no secrets between us. He's always been there for me and knew me too well for me to try to hide something.

"But you like her" he didn't asked, he stated it.

"A lot" I answered; Like I said, he knew me too well, so there was no point in denying it.

"Then, good luck with her, she looks like a good girl" he commented.

"She is. So good it amazes me" I said and just the memory of her brought a smile to my face "She makes me remember mom, you know? Always so caring with Katy and protective with her"

"If she's like your mom, then she's a gem" he smiled.

"I know she is" I agreed. And after that, there was a comfortable silence.

"It's time for me to go" he said breaking the silence after I don't know how much time. "You can stay here as much time as you want"

"Thanks dad, but I better go check on Bella she must be hungry" I said looking to the window behind my dad's desk.

"I take it you didn't tell your mother you would be here, did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't" I answered "Do you think you can tell mom I'll be here? I'm not going to school today, I won't let Bella alone" I said.

"Count on it" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks dad" I said and we walked outside his office.

"Anytime son, take care of Bella and Katy" he said while locking the door.

"I will" I said and then I walked back to Katy's room.

The corridor where I was passing through had many windows where I could see the sunlight of the morning.

I reached the room, opened the door and poked my head inside to see if I should go inside. Katy was already awake and was talking with Bella, who looked at me and smiled.

"Come in" she said. And it caused Katy to look at me too.

"Hi" she smiled widely "Who are you?" furrowed her tiny eyebrows wondering "You look like my doctor" she said and I laughed a little.

"Hi Katy, I look like your doctor because he's my father" I smiled "My name is Edward"

"Edward?" she said and after wondering for a brief moment, turned to look at Bella and said "Belly! Like the Edward you didn't want to go" and then smiled at her.

_Okay, that was weird…_

"What?" Bella gasped surprised and looked intensely – but never angrily – to the little girl in the bed.

"Remember Belly, the Edward of your dreams" she said excitedly "You found him" she smiled happily although Bella looked not very happy but embarrassed.

There was a very noticeable blush spread over her cheeks. It was beautiful.

"No Katy, he's not that Edward" Bella corrected her like trying to

"Why not? He is pretty" she smiled.

"Katy!" Bella chided her and Katy didn't talk about that topic again.

An hour later, doctor Eleazar came in and asked us to leave the room for a moment since they had to run some test on Katy. We agreed and left after Bella said to Katy we wouldn't be gone much time, just a few minutes.

When we were back to the room, Katy was sleepy. After a few moments she closed her eyes and began breathing steadily.

A nurse came in the room and told us she would look for Katy if we wanted to go take breakfast. I insisted Bella to go eat something since it was already 10 in the morning and she agreed after her stomach grumbled.

We walked outside the room, when I remembered something.

I put my hand around her shoulders and said "So, I'm the Edward of your dreams, huh?" I half smiled to Bella.

"Shut up!" she hit me jokingly with her elbow although a light blush betrayed her.

We both laughed and continued walking to the cafeteria. Bella's happiness was not complete, but I did the best I could to better her mood.

Anything for my Bella.

* * *

**Hi, again…**

**Sorry if this chapter was not long enough, life got in the way...  
**

**Now guess what, guess what, guess what?**

**I found a beta! Well, actually she found me (: and I'm very happy for that. This chapter was NOT beta'd but next will. I hope.**

**On Sunday, were the MTV Movie Awards, just watching Rob made me smile, and the happiness made me feel the inspiration to write a part of this chapter, although most of this chapter was anything but happy. But you know what I mean, right?**

**I rushed writing this but I hope I don't have that much mistakes, if I do, then let me know ;)**

_**What did you think about breaking dawn trailer? OMG I almost died, actually I think I passed out for a moment! It was perfect, specially the part when Edward hits Jacob! O.O Go Edward! Go Edward! Go Edward! :B**_

**This story is getting lots of hits daily but I'd appreciate if at least half of that people leave a review…**

**Would it help if I promise a teaser from the next chapter? Well, if so, then _everyone who leaves a review will receive a teaser for chapter 7_. **_Remember you have to enable PM's and review with an account to receive the teaser._

See you next update! :D


	7. Introductions

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy is OC and belongs to me. :D**

_Yeah it's me, not an update fail. Shocking huh? Haha. Do you know when the last time I updated was? Two weeks ago! Two weeks, not a month, that has to deserve at least a review don't you think? ;D_

_Special thanks to: Edward's Baby Bella, Amazone3 and loveyoumore18 who reviewed chapter 6 and got a preview from this chapter, JXB Addicted and lena rosa cullen who reviewed previous chapters, and everyone who put this story on alerts... a big 'thank you' to all of you!  
_

_This chapter was beta'd by Cara G who made my grammar bearable and is helping me a lot with the previous chapters. Chapter one was already reposted if you want to take a look, it it basically the same but it has not the same grammar errors (:_

_Enough of my rambling, let's read ;D  
_

* * *

After coming back from the cafeteria that morning, we spent all the time in Katy's room, laughing, talking and meeting each other. Katy was a smart girl; that was not a surprise since Bella was too.

It was wonderful to see how nicely they could get along; you could even say it was almost like 'mother and daughter'. Every time Bella looked at her, there was a special gleam in her eyes and it was look of fascination and pride. I could see now that it was not unusual that people thought she was his daughter, but that was not an excuse. Not for them and not to myself.

What made me really curious is that no one came to check on Bella and Katy. Their mother, their father, or any other family, not at all, except for Katy's babysitter, who came in the morning and then had to go since she had to begin work, giving classes to some kids who needed help with school or something. But other than her, no one came and I didn't want to intrude by asking Bella about it, besides, I thought it would be rude.

Moments later I looked at my clock. It was 4 past midday already, Bella should have been starving. We waited for a nurse to come to stay with Katy for a while until we could come back from dinner but no one came in.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that none of the doctors or nurse have come to check on Katy?" I asked

"Yes, I wonder why's that" Bella said "I think it may be because Katy is getting better" she shrugged.

"I know, but supposedly, someone has to come check every few hours no matter how good or bad the patient is" I explained

"Then something happened, but we just have no way to know" she said plainly.

I was growing tired of hearing the ambulance's sirens all day, but since a few hours ago, it was louder here than before.

After a few minutes, there was a knock in the door, Bella gave permission to whoever was behind the door to come in and the door opened slowly.

There, behind the door, was the last person I ever thought could be here.

She poked her head inside and looked at me.

"Edward?" she called softly.

"Does the nurse know you?" Bella asked.

"She's not a nurse" I said and got up.

"She's not? How do you know it?" Bella asked confused.

"Because she's my mother" I answered "I'm gonna talk with her for a moment"

Bella looked like she was nervous and then said "Oh, that's okay. Take your time" and then I began to walk to the door where my mom was waiting.

"Hi mom" I greeted her and then said "What are you doing here? How did you know exactly where to find me?" I half smiled and she smiled back.

"I have my contacts" she winked at me and giggled. _Of course_, _dad told her_… I thought, and then she continued "I hadn't seen my boy all day and well, your father had to come with urgently, so I kind of… sneaked" she said like if she was confessing a sin or something, it was hilarious to see my mother excusing like a child who had been caught up with the hand on a jar of cookies.

"Did something happen with my dad?" I asked worried.

"No, no, nothing happened with him but apparently there was a traffic accident and some people needed an emergency surgery, and since most of the surgeons in the shift are busy, he had to be here on call " she explained and now that she mentioned that, it was obvious.

"Right, now I know why it was noisier than ever today" I said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Did you eat already?" she asked. Her motherly instincts always present.

"Not yet, we were waiting for a nurse to come and stay with Katy, but since you told me about the accident, I believe they're all busy right now" I answered.

"I… brought some food for you two" she said as if feeling guilty.

"Really?" I asked excited, because the food we ate this morning left too much to desire.

"Yes, I thought you would need something other than that disgusting food they have in the cafeteria" she commented. Sometimes I think my mother could read my mind.

"Thank you so much mom, I don't know what I would do without you. You're right, the food in this place is disgusting and I saw it on Bella's face in the morning but it was the only place where we could eat" I conceded.

"So Bella is…?" she raised an eyebrow waiting for my answer.

"My best friend" I could see disappointment on her face but then I added "right now" and she smiled.

"Okay, I guess you should go eat something. I left the food in your father's office" she announced.

"Thanks, I'll tell Bella" I said and then an idea came to my mind "Do you want me to introduce you to Bella?" I asked.

"I'd love to son, but I do not want to impose" She said, and I could tell it was half heartedly because, meeting my mother, she must be thrilled about it.

"I'm sure she won't mind" I answered to make her feel more relieved "but if it makes you feel better, I can ask her before" I proposed.

"That would be wonderful honey" She said.

"Okay, I'll be right back" I said and opened the door slowly, when I entered the room again, Katy was awake and was talking and giggling with Bella.

At first, when I told Bella about her meeting my mother, she was worried but with a little help from me she agreed. I don't know what she was worried about, I know my mother would never embarrass her, let alone make her feel bad. When I opened the door, my mother was tapping her feet on the floor as if she was eager.

"Come in" I said to my mom and she happily followed me inside.

We both were in the room and Bella looked at us with wide eyes. She looked very nervous and worried but as I said before, with my mom there was nothing to worry about.

The moment they looked at each other they smiled, I knew this was going to happen. My mother had a natural ability to love people around her passionately in a maternal way and yeah, everyone loved her too.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my mother" I said looking at Bella and then turned to look at my mom "Mother, this is Bella"

-o-

**BPOV**

Edward went outside the room to talk with his mom and I was alone with Katy again, who by the way, opened her eyes slowly and then looked at me.

She smiled a little and greeted me "Hi belly" she said and then yawned.

"Hi K, did you sleep well?" I asked and smiled halfheartedly. Even when I knew Katy was all right, it made me sad to see her on the hospital bed, she looked so fragile and smaller than ever before. I couldn't wait for the time when we could go back home.

"Yup, but my bed in more fluffy, I want my bed belly" she pouted and it made me pout with her.

"I promise you won't stay here longer than a few more days K, before you know it, you'll be sleeping in your own fluffy bed again" I tried to cheer her up, but that's all I could say since I didn't know how much longer Katy was gonna stay here.

All of the sudden, Katy examined the room and then met my gaze, her brows furrowed.

"Where is Edward belly? Did he leave us?" she asked half alarmed and half disappointed.

"No K, he didn't leave us, he would never do that" I sighed at the truth of my words, as much as Edward wanted to go - and definitely he could go any moment he wanted - he stayed here with us, sleeping on a couch that didn't look very comfortable, when he could be sleeping on his undoubtedly, big and warm bed at home. But instead, he was here with me, with us, never leaving our side and I was more than thankful for that "He's outside, he's talking with his mom" I almost winced at the mention of the word _mom_, it was always a touchy subject for me and I didn't want Katy to begin with the questions again. I was just not ready to talk about it with her, and she was just not ready to hear about it yet.

"Edward is pretty, Belly" she said serious, as serious as a 5 year old girl could be, of course. It made me giggle.

"Yeah, he is" I said softly. I didn't want her to begin with her innocent teasing again. And definitely not when Edward could come in and hear everything.

"You sure he's not your boyfriend?" she asked and pouted as if she was asking for a penny.

"I'm sure, K" I said, internally wishing I could say the opposite.

"Can he be mine?" she asked innocently.

"Of course not Katy, he's way too old for you!" I answered and laughed at the mere thought.

"Then he can be yours" she said hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good conversation Katy" I said to cut off the topic. This could not lead to anything positive.

"But you do like him. He looks at you like princes look the princesses in the fairytales, and you look funny at him when he's with us" Am I really that transparent? Of course if Katy noticed then everyone did!

"Maybe, but he's nothing more than a good friend. A very good friend, in fact"

"yup" she half sang and her unintended sarcasm made me laugh.

We were giggling when the door was opened and Edward came in. He looked Katy and said hello, then, turned to look at me and walked my way.

"Bella, I know this must be weird but… My mother is right outside and, I'd like to introduce you both" He said. I searched on her face for any sign of a joke but he looked very serious about it.

Meeting her mother, of course I wanted to, but not under these circumstances. Besides, who am I? I'm Edward's what? What are we? Just friends? The most I thought about it, the most nervous I got, but I had to say something.

"Edward, don't! Just look at me, look at my clothes, I should be all sweaty, I look like sh…"

"No" he cut off my rambling by taking my face in his hands and putting his thumbs on my lips to shut me up "You look wonderful to me" he said sincerely, looking intensely to my eyes and then gave me a crocked smile "Actually, I love the way color blue looks on you" and guess what I did- I blushed.

"I just… don't know what to say"

"She will love you no matter what Bella, I'm sure. She's very understanding"

"You say that just because she's your mother and it's me who is stealing his son's time. Of course she will love me" I said and rolled my eyes to make clear my point.

"Hey!" he said more serious "You're not stealing my time. It was my decision to stay with you, I wouldn't change that. Never" he said and took my head on his hands again, then inclined his face until it was inches away from mine. His gaze never leaving mine, our foreheads touching, I could feel a spark between both of us and he was about to kiss me then…

"I told you belly" We heard a little voice and turned our heads to look at Katy. She was smiling and looking at us.

"Then, can I let my mother enter?"

"Okay" I whispered and nodded, then he kissed the side of my head and walked to the door.

"Come in" he said and seconds later there was a woman inside the room smiling to me and I couldn't help to smile back.

I almost gasped when I saw her. She was extremely pretty and looked young to be a mother. She had Edward's same color tone, beautiful features and was small and slender but a little rounded; I think every mother is. There were billows of gently waving, caramel-colored hair around her heart-shaped face.

Okay, now I know why Edward is extremely beautiful. Both his parents are good looking.

She looked in a very maternal way, making me comfortable around her.

Edward was the first one to speak "Bella, I'd like you to meet my mother" he said looking to me and then turned to look at her mom "Mother, this is Bella" he smiled too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I extended my hand and she took it shaking it lightly.

"Non sense dear, just call me Esme. 'Mrs. Cullen' makes me feel like a granny and I'm not _that_old" she giggled.

"Sure Mrs… erm, Esme" I smiled and looked at her in the eye. There was something about her that made me feel protected, something I hadn't feel in the last four years. She looked warmly at me. Just the way my mother did. I sighed softly and giggled with her then she turned to look at Katy.

"And will somebody tell me who is this pretty little girl?" she asked and smiled excitedly. "Hi sweetie" She smiled and Katy, falling into her charm, smiled back.

"Hi" was all Katy said smiling.

"Esme, she is Katy, my sister" I said proudly and approached the bed.

"Belly" Katy whispered and I put my face closer to hers.

"Yeah" I said lowly but not as low as a whisper.

"She looks like Snow White. Is she Snow White?" she continued whispering.

I laughed a little for her imagination "No K, she's Edward's mom"

"Oh" she said and left her mouth open with a 'o' shape.

Of course our little chat was not "_private_" anymore since Edward was smiling and Mrs. Cullen - Esme – was giggling.

"Bella, I brought some food for you and Edward to eat, if you want some" Esme smiled to me.

"Thank you so much Esme, I'll go eat as soon as someone comes to stay with Katy"

"I don't think someone will come with Katy as long as she doesn't need them" Esme commented.

"Why not?" I asked confused. There had to be someone to help if it was needed.

"There was a big traffic accident and almost half of the medical team is busy right now. As much as Carlisle told me, the only ones who have periodic checkups are those considered in high or moderate risk"

"Well, that seems like a good reason" I think then I won't have time to go eat, but anyway this is just one more think I'm willing to do for Katy's wellbeing.

"I… if you want, I can stay with Katy while you both go eat something" Esme offered kindly looking at Edward and me.

"It sounds good to me but it's Bella's decision" Edward answered. Of course it was my decision but not just mine to make.

"K, do you think you can stay for a little while with Mrs. Cullen until I'm back?"

"She gonna tell me a tale?" she asked hopefully and I turned to look questionably at Esme.

"Of course Katy, I know some good tales I'm sure you've never heard" She said to Katy.

"yaay!" she agreed.

"I'll be backing soon K" I kissed her forehead and then said "Behave" she nodded.

"Thank you so much Esme, I hope this is not an inconvenience"

"Not at all, Bella. It's been so long since I told a tale to a little girl, Alice was the last one, so this will be fun" she said.

Edward and I parted to his father's office to grab something to eat. All the way to the office Edward put his arm around my shoulders. It was something he'd been doing constantly and I was more than thankful for that. In just a simple act like that, I could feel his protection and the sensation of being supported.

After we finished eating, Esme offered to stay with Katy again. I agreed since Katy was happy having Edward's mom with her. Moments later, Edward and I were on our way back to my place where Edward was going to drop me for a quick shower and some rest. Later, he was coming to get me so we could go back the hospital.

I took a hot shower. It felt awesome to relax a little before going back to face the truth. I put on some jeans and a gray shirt and some slippers since I knew my feet would likely hurt after a few hours. It was hard to believe what I had done, I left Katy alone with a woman I just met - who happened to be Edward's mother, but still – she looked like a very kind and gentle person but you never know. Every time I thought about it I got more confused, it was not likely of me to confide Katy's security to someone else, that was my job and my only responsibility but Esme had something, I just couldn't put my finger on, that I hadn't felt a for awhile. I just knew I could trust her as much as I trusted Edward at this point.

I took some time to make the beds and put some dishes on the dishwasher before Edward came back, once I finished doing the most important things Edward sent me a text.

_**I'll b at ur place in 10 mins xx**_

I smiled to myself because it didn't escape my notice the last 'xx' he added. Last time I checked, it meant kiss… I hope things have not changed since then, but I replied:

_k. I'm waitin 4 u, thx! xx_

I decided to go check the car while I waited for Edward to arrive because when Katy got sick, there was something that clearly was wrong with it. That was one of the reasons why I called Edward that night, because the engine was not turning on. I tried whirling the keys a few times and nothing seemed to happen. I checked the gas marker but there was more than half of the tank full and the battery was full. I opened the hood of the car and everything seemed at its place.

After a few minutes there was Edward parking behind my car and then walked towards me.

"Hey, you have a nice truck here" he complimented patting the bodywork of the car.

"I bet, but it didn't work when I needed it the most" I said a little frustrated.

"Did you check the gas level?" He asked playfully with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, that's the first thing I did but everything seemed to be right"

"Except for the fact that it's not turning on" He smirked.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I gave him my best annoyed look but it didn't work. He saw I was joking right away and we began laughing lowly.

"Can I take a look?" he gestured towards the opened hood and I nodded yes.

"Sure" I said and then he looked and moved some wires, he tried to make the truck work but it didn't. Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bella, I'm not a mechanic but I'm almost sure that someone broke your car down on purpose"

My blood went cold.

_He _had found me.

_He_ had found us.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry, I just couldn't keep writing but a cliffy-chapter is better than no chapter at all right?**_

_**Who has found them? Why is he/she following them? Any guesses? Let me know, chapter 8 is not done yet and some comments would be helpful ;)**_

_**Thanks again to Cara G, she did a wonderful job, didn't she?**_

_**Please leave a review and make me happy, remember: Happy Author = Longer Chapter. **_


	8. Meeting Again

_**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy is an OC and belongs to me :D**_

_Hello everyone, it's me! You still remember me? _

_I've been away from FF for a while now, but hopefully I'm gonna be updating again soon (:_

_Now to the actual chapter... I hope you like it! _

_(It's not been beta'd so please forgive my grammar/typing errors)_

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Someone broke your car down on purpose" _

Edward's words were spinning in my head over and over.

_Someone… _it was not just someone, it was _him_. It had to be him, who else could want to do something like that?

It was James, I didn't know for sure but I could feel something inside me, shouting the truth in my face.

He had found us and I wasn't even sure how to react. My first instinct was to go check on Katy, if James knew where we lived, there was no way for me to know how much more information he did have.

I was worried about me too, but Katy was first, it's always been like this.

Right now James could be here, watching us, hearing us and we'd be in danger. A huge danger and unfortunately, I knew how bad he could get to be.

I froze and I could hear my pulse trough my ears while discretely looking for a way to avoid this whole checking-my-truck time, and go somewhere else with more people around. And a few cops wouldn't be bad either.

_Somewhere safe_

"I think there will be plenty of time to check it later, don't you think?" I said in my best attempt to avoid the topic.

"Yes, but we should send someone to check on it tomorrow" he answered worried but not as worried as I was and most of all, not for the same reasons.

"Sure, that would be great. Can we go now? I wanna see Katy already" he furrowed his brow suspiciously.

"We've been away from the hospital just like three hours" Edward said.

"I know, but I won't be calm until I see her, please?" It sounded like a plead and I swear I felt myself pouting like a little girl.

"Okay, okay, if you want it, but you have to promise we'll hang out some other time" he smirked and if I wasn't so worried right now, I'd have smiled to him.

"Yeah I promise" I conceded a little bit desperate, I'm sure he noticed it but let it go. Too excited to reply.

"let's go then" he agreed smiling even wider

We jumped into the car and Edward drove to the hospital. It was a quiet ride but was a comfortable silence, at least for me, since there were lots of things in my mind right now.

"If you're really that worried, you shouldn't had let Katy with my mom then" he said serious but not angry.

"I'm not worried about your mother taking care of Katy, I _know_ she's gonna be all right with your mom. It's just that I've always been so protective of Katy… And now, with this..." I suddenly trailed off before mentioning about my suspects of James, Edward shouldn't know… at least not for now. I became very nervous, now he noticed that and didn't doubt to ask some more about it.

"With what, Bella? What is it?" He looked briefly at me and searched for my eyes but I looked outside the window.

"Well…" I began. _Don't do it Bella, you gotta think of something._ Oh my dear brain, now is the perfect moment to begin working properly, please! "all this... the hospital. My little sister, who's the best part of my life, is inside those walls. I don't like to see her that way, too fragile, sad… I'm used to see her running, talking, and playing around". I began rambling and was suddenly hit by the truth of these words, "My Katy wasn't at all like the one who's in the hospital right now". I said sadly, still looking outside with my head against the window. That was a really good explanation but then again, just part of the truth, I felt bad for lying to him but it was for his own good.

Out of nowhere I felt an electric pulse going through my body and my hand being touched. I turned slowly and saw Edward driving with one hand and with the other one, holding mine. I looked to his face and he turned to meet my gaze and smiled.

"This will end soon Bella, I promise it won't be long so Katy is gonna be running and laughing as happy as before". He kissed my hand and I felt hundreds of butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I couldn't help but smile slightly at the feeling and intertwine my fingers with his. Maybe I could enjoy this for a little while, at least until it's time to face the reality, as soon as I get out of this car.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

As soon as we got to the hospital, Bella said she needed to use the bathroom, she was nervous but thinking of this whole situation made me see there was nothing comfortable about it so I didn't comment.

I was walking through the corridor, too distracted, thinking about all the things that had happened these days. My mind was flying everywhere but specially was thinking about Bella and the feeling I had while we were holding hands. I never felt that way before, surely I could get used to that feeling.

We're meeting in the front door of the hospital, I tried to get there fast. When I turned in the corner I found something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

There, before my eyes, I saw something that let me very confused.

I found Bella.

And she was not alone.

Besides the front desk there was a guy hugging her, and she was hugging him back. I hadn't seen the face of him, but I could see the back of his body. He was blond, almost my weight and Bella's face was on the crock of his neck. Another thing I noticed, was the policeman uniform he was wearing.

I approached them and cleared my throat as a way to get their attention. It worked. As soon as they heard me they pulled away each other.

The guy had a smug smile on his face which disappeared in the moment he took a sight of me. Bella was smiling too and it almost made my blood boil. Who was this guy, and what was he doing with her hands on Bella?

"Edward" Bella smiled wider, if that was even possible "I was waiting for you" she said simply.

"Yeah, I see" I said plainly and then I looked at the guy who moments ago, had my Bella in his arms. "Shall we go now?" I asked looking back to Bella.

"Sure" she answered and then turned to look at the guy and said "I need to talk about some things with you later Riley, but it was a nice surprise to see you again after all this years"

'_After all this years'? So they know each other from a long time… _Fuck!

"Indeed it was bells, I'll see you again. I hope we have more time to talk calmly and _alone_" he said to Bella remarking the word 'alone' but then looked at me with an expression I could say was mirroring my own.

Before we left, Bella hugged him again and he kissed her cheek, then Bella walked beside me though the many corridors. I couldn't help but ask about that Riley guy.

"So, an old friend I guess?" I asked suddenly and Bella looked puzzled but then she answered.

"Hmmm, well… you can say that" she said hesitant.

"Then an old love is it" _don't push your luck, Cullen, this is not an interrogatory, she doesn't need to give you any explanations. _

"Kind of" she said nervous

I huffed trough my nose and laughed without humor before saying "how can you say someone is _kind of_ an old love, Bella? It is, or it's not" I looked at her.

"it is a long story to tell, okay? I'm sure later will be plenty of time to talk about this" she answered frustrated. _Happy now? You got her angry, smartass _I calmed myself and breathed deeply.

"No, look, I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have questioned you in that way, I have no right" I apologized softly not wanting to begin an argument with her right now.

"Oh dear God, stop it! there's no need to apologize, what I feel about you can't be changed by nothing, it's just that I'm not in the mood and if..."

"Edward, I finally found you" Bella was interrupted by someone calling my name, someone who was actually walking from behind us, I was very familiar with that voice and didn't failed to guess it was my father.

It didn't scape my notice that Bella said _"what I feel about you..." _I'm sure there will be a significant talk between us, but at least for now, I'm content knowing she feels something for me.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I kinda greeted him and asked.

"Doctor Cullen" Bella greeted my father and he shook her head.

"it's Carlisle, Bella" he laughed softly and smiled to her, she blushed of course. Cute.

"Yeah. Carlisle" she corrected herself and then became very interested in the floor, it almost made me laugh. Almost.

"That's better" dad said satisfied and the looked at me "Can I talk to you for a minute, son?" I looked to Bella and she smiled shyly.

"it's okay, I'm going to Katy's room anyways" she said to me, as if trying to convince me to leave with my dad. Then she put both her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"It's gonna take just a few minutes, then he can go with you Bella" he answered reassuringly and she nodded.

"Good, I better go" she said waving softly, and nervously, and walked to her little sister's room.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

I walked hurriedly to my destination only hoping Edward didn't suspect about my sudden nervousness.

This hospital was really huge, I walked what felt like half of the cuty in three minutes, finally, reached Katy's room. My hand was on the knob and was about to open the door when I heard two vices talking from inside the room.

"_I think mommy was just like you"_

"_Was?"_

"_Yup, she's not with us anymore"_

"_And you don't remember her at all?" _

"_Nope, Belly says I was too little to remember and that mommy's now an angel who look for us from heaven"_

"_I'm sure she does, sweetie"_

I froze and pressed my back to the wall while slowly descending until my butt touched the floor. Katy was talking about Renee, our mother. It never ceased to amaze me how such a little girl could be that understating and mature. I put my head in my hands and just the thought of my mother brought tears to my eyes and soon the sobbing began without me being able to hold hem back.

Then, the memories came flooding to my mind, all the things I once promised wouldn't make me cry... my first night with Katy alone, my first birthday without _them_, everything I went through since they were not with us anymore, the moments we spent together, their words and even every argument between us, my fears, my weaknesses, the remorse and the shadows of my past.

A few minutes later, I cleaned my face with my hand before someone could see me. I never allowed myself to break down like this but right now I couldn't help it.

I've always been the strong one, the one who has to take cake of everything, the one who can't cry because just letting my fears out of me could mean I'm weak and anyone could harm me or Katy. That will never happen, not as long as I live.

Less than five minutes passed, I composed myself, got up and opened the door.

The atmosphere inside the room was lighter than usual.

The Katy I left here before going home, surely was nothing like the one I found. This girl in the bed was happy and bouncing, that meant she's getting better.

"Bellyyy, guess what, guess what, guess whaaat!" she asked, well, actually shouted too enthusiastically. I laughed at her over happiness.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, K?" I smiled.

"Eddie's daddy said I was gonna get out of here very soon" She smiled widely, it surprised me her cheeks didn't hurt. I couldn't help but smile because, truth be told, that was the only thing could make me smile right now.

"Really?" I asked really excited.

"Yeah" answered Esme "Carlisle said Katy was ready to go home as soon as you got here and signed everything" she had a genuine smile of her own.

"That's really awesome, I should go look for him then" I replied but before I could turn around someone opened the door and poked his head inside, smiling.

"I think you already heard the good news" Carlisle said and then Edward came in the room too.

"Yeah, best news ever. Where do I have to sign?" I asked excited.

"Come with me, I got everything you need to sign in my office" I nodded and walked with him.

After getting everything ready, some medicines and Carlisle's advices for taking good care of Katy, we were ready to go. Edward's mom and dad went home while Edward drove Katy and me to home. I was more than happy, my little sister was finally going home with me, and right now there was no one who could ruin that happiness.

No one... except James.

_Damn it!_

I've been too distracted thinking about Katy finally being released from the hospital and its harms, that I never considered we were going towards a bigger harm for both of us. For all of us.

What if James came in the middle of the night and took Katy away from me?

What if he tried to do something to me, or Edward?

What if he'd do something in the house while we're inside?

What if... What if... what if...

I was freaking out in the inside, but in the outside I was using a facade to hide my nervousness. I couldn't let anyone get harmed because of me. But what do I do now? There's no way I could run away from this city, from this new life. My mind was preoccupied with hundreds of thoughts but only one voice brought me back to the reality.

"Belly, we're home!" yelled Katy from the backseat. And guess what? She was bouncing.

"Let's get inside then, so you can get your comfy bed" I smiled half heartedly. I could never be happy while taking Katy anywhere near to something, let alone someone, as dangerous _him._

Soon we were inside the house and Katy was about to go upstairs with me.

_If I could only take a look inside every room to check it's safe..._

"Wait!" I said suddenly "why don't you stay here with Edward while I arrange everything in your room?" I looked at both Katy and Edward who were furrowing their brows and looking intensely at me. I wasn't that obvious, was I?

"Okaay" Edward answered suspiciously at me, but nodded and agreed anyway.

"Yaaay! Eddie, we can play with my little mommy doll" Katy said smiling so much it could make her cheeks hurt, but it is Katy we're talking about, so we know she rarely gets tired. Even if possible, she just gets more energy.

"What? No!" He squealed. His eyes were opened widely and his mouth, _oh that mouth,_ was slightly hanging. It was priceless.

_Uh uh, Edward, no one can say 'no' to Katy that easily._

Katy pouted and looked at Edward with pleading eyes. He just huffed and said "Right, I'll play with you, but just while Bella gets you room ready" he looked defeated.

_Told ya' Cullen!_

I giggled and began walking cautiously up the stairs with my senses over sensitive to every move or sound.

After checking every room, the bathroom and even under the beds and inside the closets, I went to Katy's room. As soon as I entered, noticed the covers of the bed almost falling to the floor, but tried not to remember the last time she was here, just the memory was sad.

It occurred to me that maybe I was being just paranoid and that James probably was at the other side of the country making anyone else's life miserable. That' the only thing that makes him want to live, and as long as he is away from Katy, it doesn't matter if he's being happy or not. I decided to forget about him and concentrate in more important things.

When I was sure everything was safe for her and according to Carlisle's indications, such as no fluffy toys, animals or dust covered surfaces, I went downstairs and began listening Katy whining.

"_No, no, no Eddie! Hold her head high or it's gonna flip down"_

"_Huh? Then show me how to do it" _Replied Edward obviously frustrated. I giggled.

"_Like this... you see? It's your turn" _I heard Katy saying.

"_I don't think that's a good idea Katy, okay? Look, my arms are way too long for __cradling__ your dolls" _Suppressing a laugh, I tried to imagine what he would look like.

"_Babies, Eddie, they're babies!" _huffed Katy. _Uh uh... I think it's time to save Edward. And take Katy to her room._

"_But..."_

"Everything all right over here?" I asked before Edward could say anything and begin an argument with a 5 year-old girl. That could be fun to see... but not today. They both looked at me, Edward with pleading eyes and Katy visibly bothered.

"No Belly, Eddie doesn't know how to play with my babies" her eyebrows were almost touching each other.

"That's because he's never played before" I defended Edward.

"I tried to teach him but he don't wanna learn"

"Then that's enough for today, why don't you go to your room? Everything is ready now" I smiled.

"Yup Belly" she answered and began running to the staircase.

"Oh no, young lady, no running inside the house" I corrected her.

"Okay" she nodded lightly.

We watched as she got to the top and then entered her room. Edward turned to look at me.

"I can't believe you can do it so easily" Said Edward looking at me like a child in awe.

"Yeah, holding a newborn baby doll can be a daunting task, but don't worry, once you have mastered the technique..." I scoffed playfully.

"Ha-ha very funny Bella" he said and I laughed at him "But I'm not talking about playing with her, I mean the patience you have"

"That's something any theory in a book can teach, you only learn it as the time goes" I answered nonchalantly.

"How much?" he asked curious.

"How much, what?" I replied confused.

"How much time have you and Katy been on your own?" Edward was serious now.

"Since she was one year old" my voice was barely audible. I winced internally at the memory although I've never felt regretful about sacrificing my whole life to care for her. I could never feel that way.

"And why..." he began but I interrupted him.

"Don't ask me about it please, I'm not ready to share that yet" it was my only answer and he nodded understanding.

"Don't worry, as I said before, you don't need to give me any explanations" there was a huge silence between us but he was the first one to break it "I think it's better if I go home"

"Are you sure? You can stay and watch a movie with me... we can even make some popcorns and there're some sodas in the fridge. What do you say Edward, stay with me a little longer?" I proposed and smiled timidly at him, wanting a yes but expecting a no, just to avoid disappointment. No matter how much time we spend together, I couldn't seem to let him go.

"Extra butter?" he asked and smiled widely.

"Of course" I answered smiling too.

We made a bowl with popcorn and took a soda for each one then we went to sit in the living room. We sat near each other, our legs and arms touching, I put my feet on the couch with the knees bent and the bowl against my a big fan of Johny Deep I chose 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'. Edward put it on but I got really dissappointed when it was more than halfway through the movie; First I thought it was gonna be a romance movie but it's never quite clear what the relationship between Jack and Angelica was. Sometimes it's love, sometimes it's hate; it probably depended on who was writing the script that day. Was very frustrating!.

I couldn't help but comment.

"This movie sucks" I put some popcorns in my mouth and then Edward answered.

"it doesn't matter, I'm with you" I met his gaze and it felt very intense, so much that caused me to look down.

"We can put another one, if you want of course" I offered.

"Nah, I'm way too comfy right here" he said and then put his arm around my shoulders, that made me feel suddenly nervous but I wouldn't dare to move an inch. Out of nowhere, my head ended up against his shoulder and his fingers playing with my head, I could definitely stay here for a lifetime.

Sometime through the night we were abruptly awoken by a loud noise of glass breaking. We looked around the room and then a sudden thought came to my mind.

"Katy!" I shouted and run upstairs in a rush towards her room. When I opened the door I watched her sleeping peacefully. A few moments later, Edward was behind me and asked

"Is everything okay with her?"

"Yeah she's still asleep. I have no idea where that sound came from" I answered confused.

"Maybe we should take a look around the house, you know, just to check there's nothing out of place" He suggested.

"Sure" I nodded worried.

We began walking downstairs. It was all too quiet and we decided to look in the kitchen first but as we passed near the front door, there was broken glass all over the floor. A few steps away from the door there was a baseball ball with two leters written with red marker.

_**JM**_

_James Miller..._

_He definitely found us._

* * *

_**A/N:**  
_

_dun dun dun...*girly squeals* _

_Another cliffy, I know, I know but I just couldn't keep writing. I have a very bad cold, I can't even talk properly but finally your chapter's here :D_

_There are tons of grammar/ortography mistakes, that's because I'm using Linux now and I don't have Microsoft Word anymore, anyway I should congratulate publicly to 'Urban Dictionary' for having the best definitions ever xD_

_now, getting back to the chapter..._

_Bella said she knew how bad James could get to be, any guesses why? What do you think about Riley being in the story? _

_I didn't include Jacob because I don't really like him in any of the twilight books(not even in the movies), if I'd included Jake, probably he'd end up dying or being killed by a bus and that's not a good thing at all, so I'm sorry Team Jacob's girls but no Jake in this story. "/_

_Did you see Breaking Dawn already? Did you like it? If you haven't seen it yet, go buy a ticket ASAP you can't miss it! n_n_

_Next chapter will be up soon, I don't really know how long it'll take because of the uni finals, but I promise I won't drop this story (:_

_BTW: I haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean 4(and probably never will), Bella's opinion was something I heard some time ago and it fit perfectly in there ;D_

_if there's a mistake in the chapter, please don't doubt to make me know..._

**Review, even if it's just to let me know how bad I am for making you wait so long for a new chappy :L**

XO,

CullenGirlMx


	9. I Won't Let You Alone

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and brands are property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind and the owner of Twilight. Katy is OC and belongs to me. :D**

_You walk outside and all you see is rain,_

_you look inside and all you feel is pain_

_and you can't see it now,_

_but down the road the sun is shining,_

_in every cloud there's a silver lining,_

_just keep holding on..._

_And every heartache makes you stronger _

_but it won't be much longer_

_You'll find love, you'll find peace _

_and the you you're meant to be_

_I know right now that's not the way you feel, _

_but one day you will_

_- Lady Antebellum, (One Day You Will)_

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as I saw the ball on the floor I called the only person who could help me with this. Edward wasn't so sure about it, he thought it could've been a boy playing or just an accident, but I knew better than that. I and it was _totally_ necessary.

I called Riley.

He was a cop, he was one of the few people I trusted with my soul, and surely he's more than ready to help.

Just ten minutes later, there were officers and patrols all around my house, thankfully the sirens were off, if not, Katy would be very scared right now. Waking up to the sounds of sirens and cops around your house was not an easy explanation to give to a 5 year old girl, and I wasn't willing to try.

"You okay, Bells? What happened?" Riley asked concerned while putting his hands on each of my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye.

"He found us, Riley. I'm sure it was James" I couldn't help the worry in my voice.

"He what?" he half shouted but kept his voice just loud enough for me to hear "But how? We've been following his track since..." he trailed off surely trying to avoid the topic we both knew so well "Well, you know..." he made a face and moved his head to one side in an attempt to make his point clear. But it was already crystal clear. I could never forget that.

"And I don't doubt you're doing it, but he's got a way to hide from you guys and I'm really worried about Katy right now" I said.

"Is she injured?" he almost freaked out but I reassured him.

"No, no, she's sleeping in her room. But if he ever takes a hold on her, Riley, I'm not sure what he'll be able to do. I know what he's capable of, I've seen it, you saw it yourself and I'm not gonna let him get even a mile near to my Katy" I said with conviction.

"Neither I am, Bells. But if you're really sure he is the responsible of this, then you have to get out of here as soon as possible" I already knew this, but I was already tired of hiding too, although for Katy's safety I could consider even the smallest possibility.

"I'm sure almost a hundred percent, there's a baseball ball inside the house, that's what caused the glass to break. Someone threw it, if it was not James, then it was someone related to him. It even has two letters written on it, 'JM' you know what that means?" of course he knew.

"Damn it! We better take a look on that" he said and we began walking inside the house.

Edward was waiting for me in the doorway outside the house and seemed very frustrated and kind of... jealous? It was kind of funny to see this side of him but definitely now was not the right time to make any comment about it.

Once we all got inside the house, Edward was the first one to talk.

"Is everything right _officer_?" he empathized the word 'officer' and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was jealous indeed.

"Someone broke the door's glass with a baseball ball, probably trying to enter in the house to steal something or find someone, and now that person is missing, does that sound right to you, _sir_?" could there be a moment when they both can stop attacking each other? I don't think so, first it was in the hospital an now here, is like they're blind and don't realize the actual situation we are going through.

"Riley..." I said in a warning tone. First, because I didn't like to hear them arguing, and second, because I didn't want Edward involved in this situation. Before I could say something more, I was interrupted by Edward. Of course he had something to say... or ask.

"To find someone? That person might be looking for Bella or Katy? Why?" they both looked at me with two opposite expressions. Edward was frowning with a worried expression that probably said 'I won't let anyone get near you two', while Riley's face was a mix of surprise and disbelief that undoubtedly said something like 'What the hell, Bells? Doesn't he know anything yet? Are you insane?'.

And yes, I was insane. Insanely tired of carrying with my feelings and cannot let them out, the desperation of having Katy in danger, the guilt for lying to Edward or not telling him all the truth, which was exactly the same thing, and for the fear I have of James.

But to let my feelings out, first I'd have to be emotionally stable and that would be just when Katy's security is not being threatened and I can begin to think straightly; to make my desperation disappear, first I'd to be a hundred percent sure _he_ is trapped behind the bars, where he belongs; to stop lying to Edward I'd need to be sure I'm thinking straight and that nothing could put him in danger because of me; and to stop my fear of James, the police would have to make their job and catch him before he could cause more troubles in all our lives.

_Not as easy as it sounds, right?_

It's almost impossible to believe how someone could affect so much the way you live. Or _survive_ would be a better word for it.

I looked at Riley with pleading eyes that he understood right away.

"That's a possibility and just a supposition right now, we need to make a deeper investigation because all this looks like it was planned" he explained to Edward while I let out the air I didn't realize had been holding, and said a 'thank you' with my lips. He just stared at me and nodded.

"Bella, I really think you and Katy should go somewhere where you can spend the night safely" his look was so intense and pleading at the same time. I knew what he meant but unfortunately, I was alone in this city with Katy. We were on our own. No family, no friends, no one.

"I know, Riley, but I have nowhere to go. I'm all alone, remember?" I tried to make a point but he wouldn't let it go just yet.

"Then maybe you can spend the night in a hotel room. Just while everything is fixed and I arrange a security squad around your home" it was more like an order now. And he was right, we need to go somewhere while everything is back to normal. As normal as it can be anyway.

"Yeah, that would be the best thing" I sighed "I'm gonna bring Katy so we can settle down somewhere" I began walking upstairs.

"I'll help you with that" Edward said and followed me. I had the feeling he was not speaking just about helping me gather my things at all.

"Okay" I replied and went straight to my room. I took clothes for two or three days, my toiletries, the school stuff and all I considered necessary. As soon as I got out of my room, Edward offered to help me, I didn't see the point on denying so I let him and went to the other room.

For Katy I took the same stuff as me with some extra clothings since she could get dirty while playing, or dropping food by accident on her clothes, it was very common.

Once I had all our things together, the next task was to wake my sister up. It was the most difficult no doubt.

I shook her lightly causing her to squirm, roll on her back and pout. I tried whispering, talking, and nothing woke her up so I took her on my arms and put her head on my shoulder, she only complained lowly and went back to sleep. With the other hand I took her pink little traveling bag.

When I got outside the room, Edward was already waiting and took the bag from my hand. We reached the front door where Riley and two other officers were inspecting everything, he spotted me and hurried next to me.

"Let me know when everything is arranged, okay?" he said concerned.

"I trust you Riley, thank you so much" with my free hand I handed him a set of keys "here are the keys of the house, please just check every thing is in its place"

"I will Bells, please be careful" He put his hand on Katy's head and kissed her hair "Take good care of her" he said, tenderness filling his eyes.

"I always do, that's what I live for" I smiled and began walking "See you later Riley"

"See you, Bells" he replied and went back to his job.

"We should go now" I heard Edward say and I nodded.

"Yeah, the faster we go, the sooner I find somewhere to stay" I told him.

I watched him walking towards his car and putting Katy's bag on the backseat of his volvo. I stared questionably at him and asked

"What are you doing?" my eyebrow furrowed "Why do you put that in your car?" I was more than curious now.

"Well, since your car is not working, and I don't think you could, if I ever let you of course, walk more than three more minutes carrying Katy plus two traveler bags, I will take you somewhere _I know_ you can spend the night safely" he explained.

Fuck! My truck is not working, he's right. I didn't remember it at all. That's a huge complication.

"Oh my god, I didn't remember it" I took a deep breath and sighed "I suppose I'll have to accept your help" I conceded.

"That's all I wanted to hear" he gave me a side smile and then opened the passenger's door for me. I sat inside holding Katy like a baby and thanked him, then he closed the door, and walked to the other side of the car.

The only sound inside the car was Katy's light snoring and the car's engine, I was the first one to break the silence.

"Where are you taking us to?" Edward drove to the opposite side of the city, I knew there were no hotels in that side.

"My house" He answered nonchalantly.

"What? Are you crazy?" I freaked out in a minute but tried to calm down before I could wake Katy from her sleep I let out a big sigh and continued "Don't you thing I've already caused too much inconveniences to your family? I can't accept this! What will your parents say about it?"

"They'll be glad you're there with us, instead of in a lonely hotel room" He answered while looking briefly at me and then back to the road "Besides, it's two in the morning, I doubt you can find a proper place to spend the night, every hotel around here needs a reservation" he put his hand in mine again, then rubbed Katy's back a little he touched my hand and continued softly "If tomorrow you still want to move to a hotel I will help you, but please, just let me take you home tonight" there was pleading in his voice, and those words made my heart melt and skip a beat or two. He wanted to take me to his home, I know he was just trying to be nice but I couldn't help the rush of emotions that flowed though me, no one ever done this much for me or Katy. I knew there was not point in arguing with him because that's what I really wanted now.

I nodded and said "Okay" and that was my only answer, then the rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

No more than five minutes later, he slowed down the speed then parked in front of an immense house, even that word doesn't begin to describe it.

At the left side of the property there were some high and big trees, probably making it set back from street for privacy. The color of the house was like a mix of gray with beige I couldn't tell exactly which color was, since it was very dark ans my senses were not working properly. In the first floor which looked like a garage, there was an enormous white door with a lamp on each side, just by the sight you could tell it could easily hold up to four cars inside. Besides the door there was a wooden staircase that lead to the second floor where the front door was.

The actual house had huge picture windows in almost every possible room. In front of the house there was a large curve planter of stone that was nearly five feet tall and it had a staircase in it that was connected with the main staircase. I was mesmerized by the view and was now curious abut how the neighborhood would look like if you were on the third floor.

And then there was a noise that brought me back to the present. It was Edward closing his door and then walked to my side, he opened my door and took Katy from my arms so I could get out easier. When I tried to convince him to give me my sister back, he refused and instead he handed me the keys of the front door to open it.

If watching the house from the outside was mesmerizing, then watching the inside was totally amazing.

Every room was covered with hardwood floors, the decor was elegant and gracious, when Edward turned the lights on everything seemed very clean and clear. The living room had a large brown couch with matching cushions which was facing two individual chairs that were off to the side of, let you have to hear this, a gas fireplace!

Edward got into the house and I closed and locked the door.

"Wow your house is awesome" I commented

"I'm sure my mom will be pleased to hear that someone admires her job" he replied "But for now we should go up so you can suit all your stuff" I could just see the half of his smile since Katy's head was on his shoulder "follow me, I'll take you to your room" and then he began walking.

As we walked through the living room I noticed a small studio with a sliding door that was open and revealed a lot of books arranged on a wooden bookshelf, that must be the doctor's office. We continued walking and as I guessed before, every single room had at least one window.

The dining room was very elegant with a wooden table and double glass doors which lead to the backyard, or garden I should say. At the left, there was the kitchen itt was as incredible as the other rooms, it looked very gourmet styled with a cooking island in it, stone counters, wooden cabinets and a window in front of the sink.

And finally, between the kitchen and the dining room, was the staircase to the next floor. Once we reached the top of the stairs, edward walked us to a bedroom wich was very luxurious, if this was the guest room I can't imagine how is everyone's bedrooms.

"You wait here while I bring all your stuff, okay?" Edward asked bringing me back again from my internal ramblings.

"Are you sure it's okay with your parents for us to be here?" I asked while motioning to a sleeping Katy.

"Completely" he assured me and then walked to the door "So, I'll be back in a minute with your blongings. Suit yourself, you are at home" He smiled and left.

I couldn't deny this place was kind of warm and welcoming but couldn't stop thinking edward's parents would not agree with this. I guess there's no choice but to wait until tomorrow and see what they think. Anyway, we won't stay long outside our house, and if they do not agree, tomorrow we'll move to a hotel.

"Here is everything you brought with you" Edward was standing at the door and then walked to the bed and put down the bags next to it "do you need help with another thing?"

"Uhm...yes. Can you show me where's the bathroom? I...I'd like to take a quick bath. If that's possible, of course" I was hesitant and feeling every time more nervous.

"it's okay" he nodded and smiled lightly. I took the necessary and followed him. "There is the bathroom" he motioned to a door in the end of a corridor "and that" he motined to a white wooden door "is my bedroom in case of you need anything else"

"Got it. Thank you Edward" I smiled and he smiled back, then I turned around and walked to the door he said was bathroom.

Once I finished to shower, and get dressed in my sleeping clothes, I went to the bedroom and settled some things I neded, along with Katy's clothes for tomorrow. Just when I was about to get in the bed, came to my mind the thought that I nedded to thank Edward properly, because without his help certainly at this moment we would still be trying to find a place to spend the night.

Slowly to don't wake anyone, I walked to the door where Edward told me was his bedroom, I knocked softly two times and then decided to go back to the room since he must have been sleeping and I didn't want to disturb. Then I heard the noise of a door opening and looked to edward's room, it was now opened and inside the room was Edward leaning his head and shoulder on the doorframe with a lazy smile of his own and staring at me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked almost instantly.

"Uhh...yeah, just..." I was stuttering and he cut me off.

"Come in, I don't want to wake my parents" he stepped aside to let me in and then closed the door softly.

Edward's room was incredible but I hadn't much time to appreciate it because he began talking and I turned around to see him.

"I hope you are comfortable in the room"

"Yeah, we are" I nodded "that's what I wanted to talk about" I paused and took a deep breath "Nobody has ever did this much for us, besides of Angie of course" I began rambling, then groaned and did the only thing I was capable of.

I gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us, words can't express how thankful I am with you" I embraced him stronger and he embraced me back.

Well, kind of.

He put his arms around my waist and his head on the top of mine, I can't tell how much time we stayed like that but I can't deny I enjoyed the feeling very much, but when I tried to let go of him he didn't relase me. I looked up and met his gaze, he was looking intensely at me and I got lost in those beautiful green eyes of him.

"You have nothing to thank me for" he said softly and never stoped making eye contact or moving his arms from my waist. I was the one to look away which was not the best idea because my glance dropped to his lips and then I was completely lost, we looked into each other's eyes and then our lips. Our heads got closer and closer until our lips were only inches apart, and I was thankful there was no one to interrupt us because I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on mine.

"Bella, please forgive me" he breathed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Edward pulled away slightly, holding my face in his hands. He smiled at me, arching one of his eyebrows. Then he simply whispered, "For what I'm about to do" _What was he going to do? And what kind of person can ask for forgiveness before doing something?_ My head began to work furiously.

Then, he leaned and kissed me. As soon as our lips touched I felt a spark between us, exactly like the one I felt when he took my hand in the ride to the hospital, just intensified. The kiss began soft and loving, then turned into a desperate and hungry one, it took me with the guard down but I should be damned if I hadn't kissed him back. I certainly didn't care because kissing him felt like heaven.

He sucked my bottom lip so gently, it was perfect, he was perfect, as if our lips were made to be together. I instictively put my hands in the back of his neck and began pulling his hair lightly, his hands moved me impossibly closer and roamed everywhere leaving a trail of a tingling feeling my skin. we moaned lightly into each other's mouths and I began feeling like we were moving. Suddenly my back was against the mattress and Edward was above me, we continued kissing and I enjoyed every seconf of it, but the rational part of my brain had a miraclous reaction.

_How did we end making out in Edward's bed?_

_How did we begin kissing in the first place?_

_In Edward's house with all his family there, and Katy!_

_Stop Bella, Stop!_

I broke the kiss panting for air but we stayed in the same position, Edward was breathing heavily gainst my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. He rose from the bed and began apologizing.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"I'm not" I replied almost instantly before he could continue.

"What?" he asked surprised, and I was surprised myself.

"I said I'm not sorry. We both let this happen. It was not your fault... but, we are going way too fast with this" I expained and I was amazed by my sudden confidence. After all, what I said was the truth, I couldn't blame him for kissing me because I kissed him back, and I was all focused and blissful as to say no to him.

"So, you're not angry?" he questioned.

"I don't think so" I half smiled and shook my head.

He hugged me tenderly and I could swear I heard him murmuring "finally" but I couldn't care the less when I was in his arms.

"I kind of like you, Edward Cullen" I murmured against his chest while holding him stronger. Those were some words I was dying to tell him since the first time he told me he liked me, but now I was sure he was a good person who cared for katy too.

"I kind of like you, a lot, Bella Swan" He said and kissed my hair.

"I think it's time to sleep, we have school tomorrow" I pointed out.

"True" he said and released me smiling. I walked past him to reach the door, but just when I was about to open it, he touched my arm.

"Bella?" he called me. When I turned around, Edward was very near me, he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips smiling "good night" he whispered.

"Good night" I told him and went to my room with a goof smile on my face.

_God! What am I gonna do with this man?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke early, it was six in the mornig. I looked around trying to find out where was I ad what was I doing here, as soon as I saw Katy sleeping beside me I remembered we were in Edward's house.

My throath felt awfully dry, I was too comfortable in bed I did not even want to move but decided to go downstairs and take some water. I'd have to do it very quietly to not make any noise, I didn't want to wake Edward's family without him being there to help me explain everything.

I I went down each step very carefully, first, to not make any noise and second, to avoid falling down the stairs rolling because that would be a more disgraceful thing to explain. My foot was touching the last step when I looked at the kitchen, there was someone closing the fridge's door, my heart began pounding so hard and the adrenaline was rushing through my veins, I was about to hide when he saw me and we both screamed. It was a tall and muscular man, with black curly hair and dark brown eyes, he looked rough but his face was like a little boy, a very scared little boy by the way. All in a second, his hands dropped a container he was holding, I was frightened for all the noises and I moved back, to my bad luck I stumbled and fell in the floor landing on my butt. I whimpered a little but before I could get up, the man walked toward me quickly.

"Hey! are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked concerned.

"No, I...I'm all right" I answered still trying to compose myself.

"You scared me" he said acussingly but with a playful tone while givin me his hand to help me up.

"So did you" I replied and took his hand.

"I din't hear you coming down" he explained and moved a chair from the table for me to sit.

"That was the point" I said giggling, probably for the nervousness. He laughed softly but then his face changed abruptly.

"Wait. Who are you?" he asked serious lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm..."

"_Bella, you okay?" _we heard Edward rushing down the stairs and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright" I asked half smiling because the memory of what happened just a moment ago, came to my mind.

"Emmett, what did you do to her?" He acussed. _So this guy must be Emmett, Edward's brother._ I remembered Edward telling me about him sometime ago.

"I didn't do anything to her, she scared me and then out of nowhere, she fell on the floor" he explained broadly and I blushed furiously.

"It was all an accident, I tripped over my own feet, I assure you that this happens too often. I'm almost used to it" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Then we heard some footsteps coming down the stairs.

_Ugh! Seems like my effort to not wake anyone in the house didn't work at all._

_I came downstairs looking for a glass of water and now all this turned into a family meeting at the dining room. Just my luck!_

Now it was Edward's mom who was coming downstairs and she was surprised to find me there with the boys.

Edward explained everything to her mother, she worried inmediately and told me we _had_ to stay until the house was safe again, that there was no trouble for us living with them and that she'd be offended if we had gone to a hotel instead of their home, her words not mine. Definitely Esme Cullen was the nicest person in the entire world. We explained her why was there so much noise in the kitchen just a minutes before, and turned out that the container Emmett dropped to the ground, was the dessert for dinner tonight. He tried to defend himself but Esme was having none of that, she kind of escolded her son and then excused herself to go back to her room.

"And Emmett" she said after hearing what Edward told her "Since you souldn't have taken the pie in the first place, now you will have to bake a new one before dinner tonight, and you better make it delicious because I'll know if you bought it" She sentenced him before going upstairs.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with that" I told him reassuringly when Esme was out of sight.

"You better do it" he said.

"Hey, it wasn't me who blew it" I laughed a little.

"But you scared me, so you're as guilty as me" he whined.

"But I din't drop it, besides, you've already heard what your mom said 'you shouldn't have taken it in the first place" I said triumphantly.

"Okay, okay, it was my fault, but you have to help me, please" he almost begged and I swear his time I saw the little boy behind that façade of a grown man. It made me giggle.

"Of course, let me give you a list of everything you need so we can bake it tonight before the dinner" I smiled.

"You are lucky that Bella is so kind to you, Emmett. If not, you would be in a big trouble right now, you should know better than to mess with mom's food" Edward made fun of him.

Suddenly we heard a noise coming from upstairs, it was like someone crying and shouting very loudy.

"Bellyyy!" it was Katy.

Damn it! She was all alone in that strange room, she must be really, really scared.

My protective instinct inmediately kicked in and I ran upstairs.

**EPOV**

Bella ran upstairs in a second and I followed her. She entered the room and went directly to the bed where Katy was sobbing. They embraced each other while Bella rocked her sister lightly and whispering soothing words.

"It's okay baby girl, I'm right here with you, everything is all right, you see?"

"Bellyy" Katy kept sniffling and sobbing lightly "I was lonely, you left me alone" her voice was muffled by Bella's skin because she put her face against the crook of her neck.

"Never! Never K, listen to me. I will never, ever, leave you alone, I swear" Bella said and she looked very determined to accomplish it.

Katy nodded and I swear I saw a teardrop rolling down Bella's cheek, I couldn't be certain ecause her head was bowed as she kissed her sister on the head.

Just a minute later, all we could hear in the room was Katy's steady breating and then Bella put her already asleep back in bed.

"Hey, why are you crying, beautiful?" I wiped with my thumbs some tears from her face that now she didn't bother to hide.

"You heard her" she sobbed "She thought I had abandoned her. It breaks my heart that she could ever thing I would do something like that" I held her tight and rubbed her back as she clung to me.

"She's too young to understand what she really means for you. She loves you, that's for sure, you've been always there for her and one day Bella, she will appreciatte it. I know she's way too smart for her age and I agree that sometimes she thinks like a grown up girl, but right now let her be what she is. A little girl"

"How is it that you always know just what to say?" She sniffled and cleaned her face with the back of her hand.

"Maybe because that's the true and you know it" I took her hand

"Maybe, but I can't stop the pain that watching her crying makes me feel" she let out a breath

"And when you feel bad I feel worse, because I feel like it's my duty to make you happy and sometimes and I just don't know what to do" I loked into her eyes.

"Sometimes you make me feel better by just standing by me" she smiled beautifuly and this time I didn't resist the urge to kiss those wonderful lips of her.

This time I didn't feel guilty like the first time for stealing her a kiss, because I knew she liked it too. I took her head with my hands and when I my tongue touched his lip she opened her mouth for me. I felt her smile against my lips and then breaking the kiss.

"I hate to always be the one to break the moment, but we have to go to school" she giggled.

"I know" I kissed her quick and softly "but having your lips so near me is a hard temptation to resist" I grinned "so I suppose I better go to get ready"

"You suppose well" she got up from the bed and aproached me until she was very near and this time she stood on her tiptoes and gave me a sweet kiss "And go now because I have an extremely difficult task to do" she winked at me.

"What?" I asked really curious.

"Waking Katy up" she smiled.

"Then good luck with that, because seems like you didn't have that much the last time" I laughed and went to my room.

Being happy around Bella was the easiest thing of the world, and now that I've tried her kisses I couldn't wait to steal her lips whenever that was possible.

* * *

**Last A/N of this year. _PLEASE_ read (:**

_aaw! Good? Bad? Any favorite part? _

_Ö over 5,600 words(without the A/N and the lyrics), that's a new record! I have been working on this chapter day and night, not all day and not all night but a big part of them. I didn't want this chapter to end on a cliffy but I wanted it to end on something good or cute, hopefully I accomplished._

_Since I'm absolutely sure this will be the last update of 2011, I want to take this opportunity to share some things with you._

_You mean a big part of my life now, you make me very happy just by reading what I write. This fictional world is my escape when the real world becomes too much to bear with, every time my inbox shows a message from FF saying that someone reviewed or put this story on fav or alert makes me want to write more and more, just to show you how thankful I am with you all for spending your extremely precious time reading every single chapter and bearing with my lack of orthography._

_Merry Christmas! Remember is a time when we should be closer to our loved ones, to the family and is the perfect time to help all that people out there who need us._

_And because I know there won't be another update until 2012... Happy (early) New Year to all my fellow and amazing readers! May this upcoming year bring you all the happiness you deserve, al the love you need, and more twilight because it's necessary to live! _

_I hope we can get together to the end of this journey that began some months ago and still has a lot to offer._

_This long chapter update is the only thing I have that I can give to you, and I'm not asking for anything in return, but if you want to give me something anyway, there's one christmas present (the best ever) that only you can give me: A review! :D Well... That, and Robert Pattinson at he door of my house. But I know that if you ever take a hold of RP you'll never let him go, sooooo a review would be awesomely great ;D_

_Clic that little blue button and make me really happy this Xmas (:_

_PS. I had a wonderful message written but I pressed something and half of it was deleted :(_

_CullenGirlMx_

_xo._


End file.
